Chris Goes to Hogwarts
by kittycow2004
Summary: Chris is forced into Hogwarts in the fifth year, he meets Harry and gang and tries to keep the dark secret of what Wyatt's up to.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own CHarmed or Harry Potter or the end of HP would ahve been better and the Charmed End would have made more sense...

This takes place in the fifth year because I love messing with Umbridge.

REVIEW

* * *

Christopher Perry Halliwell had several problems, 1. His brother is the Source of all Evil to the demonic underworld. 2. He was being sent back to school by his good for nothing father. 3. It was a school for wizards and he wasn't one. 4. The Elders had decided to run his life for him. 5. He couldn't do anything about it.

His "father" the only family he had left besides Wyatt had dropped 15 year old Chris off, told him how to get on the platform and left, as usual. That had been 2 hours ago and Chris was bored outta his mind. He just wanted to go so he could get the year over with and leave. He had sat in one of the backmost compartments to avoid having to talk to anyone. He had stared when he saw the train, it was scarlet red, Chris had grown up in a world where magic was secret and they definitely didn't have scarlet red trains for Christ's sake, it didn't help with the keeping a low profile idea.

More and more kids were showing up, with their parents, Chris checked his watch 10:50, he figured the train would leave at 11:00 exactly and continued to stare out the window. He smiled to himself when he saw the shouts of joy and happiness at seeing an old friend and being here for the first time. He hadn't seen this happiness for a long time, his world wasn't exactly a sunshiny place at the moment and it didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon.

His hopes of not having to talk to anyone were alas dashed when the door slide open and 4 people stood on the other side. 2 boys, one a really tall redhead and the other slightly shorter with black hair and glasses, the 2 girls stood next to them one a redhead that looked like the boy, Chris pegged them as siblings, and a girl with bushy wavy brown hair. She was the one who spoke first, "Would you mind if we sat here, everywhere else is full," she had a slightly bossy voice and perfect grammar.

"Nope," Chris replied, it honestly didn't matter now.

"Well, Harry mate we'll see you soon, gotta do prefect like stuff. Right Hermione?" the redhead spoke first to the other boy then the brunette.

"Right Ron, we'll be back as soon as we can." And with that they swept right back out leaving the other two alone with Chris.

"So who are you?" the girl asked, Chris raised an eyebrow well she certainly was blunt.

"Well," she stumbled embarrassed at being so rude, "I mean you aren't a first year and you're new so I mean what's your name?"

"How do you know I'm new, I could have lost 40 pounds and got rid of the braces and glasses and you just don't recognize me?" Chris grinned inwardly he loved messing with people.

The girl was obviously thrown, how could she respond because if he wasn't new she would look like an idiot.

Chris grinned on his face now. "Kidding, I am new, I'm Chris Halliwell." He held out his hand.

She shook it and smiled "Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

Chris looked at the boy who still hadn't spoken, "What's your name?"

"Ah, Harry Potter." Harry looked like he was waiting for Chris to say or do something and when Chris just smiled and said hello Harry was relived, but confused. He had never met another wizard who didn't know who he was, it was a new experience.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own HP or Charmed

Strange Apparition tahnks for the review, can i repost in two different catagories or does it have to be one or another???

Bella MD thank you

any other review are welcome and appreicated, also any ideas on how to continue

* * *

"So you're an exchange student or something right? You sound American." This of course was Ginny, Harry still being slightly shocked that he was unknown.

"Yeah, I was born in San Francisco, went to Magic school and mortal school it was called Bayview High. My mom and aunts were kinda famous and we always had someone or something magical over so I learned a lot out of school too. Um, I don't use a wand though and that's why I didn't want to come here but my father insisted because, well, because my mom and aunts are dead so no one to live with."

"Why were they famous?" Harry wanted to know, there had to be a reason. He was surprised that the new kid had an even more famous background than he did.

"Have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?" Harry shook his head but Ginny nodded.

"3 sister witches prophesied about since the Stone Age who would be the most powerful force of good until the Twice-Blessed was born and they would tip the balance of power toward good and yada yada blah blah."

"And they were your mom and aunts?"

"Yep, so that's why I was surprised that you didn't know who I was because being the son of a Charmed One makes you famous as well. I'm used to people staring as well, so this is a nice change."

"I can understand that." Harry muttered. He blushed when Chris raised a brow at him.

"Well, I'm kinda famous as well, when I was one," Harry wasn't used to having explain why he was famous, normally they were telling him. "This really really evil guy who called himself Voldemort wanted to kill me and my mom and dad sacrificed themselves to save me. So he couldn't because of this protection they gave me, mostly my mom. No one had ever been able to stop him before so I'm famous. Except," now Harry looked mad, "he has come back and there are a lot of people who don't believe me because that means more trouble than they want."

"I can understand that." Chris spoke now, they looked at him in surprise, "We have what we call the Source of All Evil and the next version of him has appeared. I saw him but no one and I mean no one believes me because the only people to stop one before were the Charmed Ones. They are dead as you now know so if there was one no one could stop him."

Ginny and Harry were both absorbing this information, when a thought struck Ginny. "What about the Twice-Blessed person you mentioned?"  
Chris smirked with no humor "The Twice-Blessed is the Source."

"So there is no one?" Harry asked

Chris shook his head. "Man, the world is screwed, two evil bad asses to worry about."

Chris and Ginny at Harry and then all three of them burst out laughing as Ron and Hermione walked in.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked he hadn't seen Harry laugh that hard since before Cedric died.

"Just that the new kid believes me…and get this he has an evil guy in America."

"Really?" Hermione asked "Who is he?"

"The Source of All Evil," Chris said in a tired voice. Just thinking about Wyatt gave him a headache and he been doing a lot of thinking about him.

"What's your name then?" Hermione asked she still wasn't sure if they could trust him, but he did get Harry to laugh. That might be something in his favor.

"Chris Halliwell formerly of San Francisco California USA."

"You're a Halliwell? An actual Halliwell?"

"Yeah….." He had been afraid of this; he didn't want all the attention.

"Oh my God, you're famous, more than Harry; you yourself have done so much. Not to mention Wyatt and your mother and aunts. Which one is your mother again?"

"Piper," he didn't want to talk about his family in anyway shape or form.

"Then you are ½ whitelighter and ½ witch. A witchlighter, this is so big for me, even being raised by muggles the legends have been passed down and when I learned I was a witch I learned even more. Like about you and….oh my god Wyatt is you're brother."

"It's not that big a deal." Chris mumbled under his breath.

"Yes it is…. Oh." Hermione realized finally that Chris really didn't want to talk about it. She dropped the subject and the rest of the ride passed uneventfully. They arrived at the station and disembarked, Chris was shown the way toward the coaches by the others. He stopped though when he saw the coaches, there was a huge black skeletal horse thing with wings in the harness. He looked at the others in shock and noticed Harry doing the same.

Chris edged closer to Harry, "What is THAT?"

"I don't know? They have never been here before, I don't think?"

Harry glanced around, no one else seemed to be in shock at the new addition to their school.

"Don't worry, you guys aren't going crazy. I've been able to see them since my first day." They both looked at the girl who had spoken, it was Luna Lovegood. Ginny quickly introduced everyone and they all climbed in and proceeded up the hill toward the school.

When they reached to doors to the Entrance Hall Dumbledore was waiting.

"Ah, Mr. Halliwell, we need to have a quick chat, as I believe the Americans put it."

Chris walked into an empty classroom with him and shut the door.

"Mr. Halliwell you shall be announced as an exchange student and be sorted after the first years. You can't use a wand but a schedule will be drawn up anyway even with classes that need a wand. You can learn the theory, also please try to keep the gorier details of your past from the students, even the parts that may seem normal to you." Dumbledore looked at him expecting a response.

"Yes sir," that seemed safe.

"Good now go wait at the back of the line to be sorted."

Chris walked to the back of the line and felt stupid he was the tallest one and everyone was staring at him. The sorting quickly pasted and soon he was the only one left.

Dumbledore stood and raised his arms. "Students, we have the joy of welcoming a new student from America and our counterpart school there. Please make him welcome and listen as he tells you a few interesting details of his life and magic in America."

Chris stared at him, he hadn't been expecting that. He slowly walked to the head of the room and turned to face the student body.

"Hi my name is Chris and I attended in America both an innocent or non-magic school and the Magic School since I was five. I don't use a wand and we mostly learn history and defensive magic because we have the personal gain consequences and if we use magic to benefit only ourselves it backfires. That's basically it; oh the school didn't exist on earth like Hogwarts but in the heavens."

Chris turned toward the hat sitting on the stool. McGonagall dropped it on his head.

_You have great skill and amazing power _the hat spoke in his head _you don't need to prove yourself except to prove that you are good so maybe Slytherin wouldn't be good. Hmmm, great bravery and wit, Where to put you? Slytherin would be good for you but you grieve for the brother that isn't lost. Hmmmm. _Then the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR.

Chris walks to the table and sits near Harry and gang; they are talking furiously about a new teacher something about her working for the Ministry.

Dinner soon finishes and Hermione and Ron go to their prefect duties while Harry shows Chris their dorm.

Chris falls asleep with his head spinning and drops into a deep sleep.

* * *

what now?? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up early the next morning as usual, Wyatt had always been shocked that anyone would want to wake up early everyday, but Chris couldn't help it. He got quietly out of bed and grabbed his clothes, paper, and a good old ballpoint pen. He was going to write a letter. Chris settled in the common room and debated on how to start, knowing Hope she would want to know everything that had happened in the last 24 hours or so.

Dear Hope,

Everything here is so weird, they have to use these wooden sticks called wands to use their magic and they can't mix technology and magic, seriously they have the whole quill and torches thing going on. The train ride was okay except I was so afraid of not thinking of anything to say I completely forgot my promise to Leo and blabbed a lot of stuff about me and my family. But get this they had no idea who I was, it was great and best of all they didn't know about Wyatt and him being my brother. Still wish I was with you and the rest of the gang, write as much as you can please, without demon hunting I can already tell I'm gonna get really bored. Also can you research some evil dude they're fighting here, his name is Voldemort, I know right stupid name, and they seemed to be really scared of him. Oh and a boy named Harry Potter, he is like me famous, something about surviving a death curse, what's so unusual about that I don't know.

And don't worry Hope no matter what happens here you're still my favorite witch and best friend. Good luck, and that demon that messed with Ryan I found out is a Shelck Demon, I think he's German so bring beer and a pretzel to the vanquish.

Best of Luck and Love,

Chris

(P.S. My cell phone and laptop don't work here, these people are idiots.)

Chris finished his letter and wandered out of the common room toward the owlery, he didn't understand why they just didn't perform a simple balancing spell and get with the new century. He entering the home of the owls and a school owl fluttered right done and held out it's leg. Chris paused were the owls supposed to go oversees? What if it didn't make it and died or something, Chris had lived in San Francisco long enough to be a slight treehugger and loved all animals. He looked at the brown bird and asked "Can you make it across the Atlantic and America to California?" the owl gave a hoot that Chris took as a yes and tied the letter on the leg. The owl floated off and Chris leaned on the window and gazed out on the grounds, the huge lake made him smile and a kinda looking soccer field with what looked like bubble wands stuck in either end made him pause and stare. He glanced down at his watch and realized it was time to go down for breakfast and start his first day of wizard school.

As Chris walked into the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table, he noticed that Harry and Ron had their heads close together and were whispering. He smiled to himself, it hadn't even taken them more day to start talking about him. He sat down next to Ron and helped himself to pancakes and bacon, "So guys what's up?"

"Nothing…"Harry said quickly he looked behind Chris and winced "McGonagall coming your way though"

Chris glanced behind him; sure enough there coming toward him was the woman who looked like she should be fighting with Wallace himself. He stood up; in his household you treated teachers and more importantly women with deep respect. "Yes Professor?" He asked politely.

"Mr. Halliwell you and I need to have a discussion about this year."

"Yes, of course Professor."

McGonagall arched a brow at the politeness level, but was pleased none the less. She led him outside the Great Hall into an empty classroom.

"First let me say congratulations on becoming a Gryffindor, it's my house after all. Also you and your housemates will become like family over the next few years and all rewards and punishments are celebrated and suffered together. Any rule breaking will lose you House Points and any exemplary behavior will win you points. These points at the end of the year will be added and the House with the most wins. Gryffindor has won for the past four years and I would like to keep that tradition alive." She looked at him as id saying and if that changed because of you then watch out.

"Now here is your school schedule, you will find that your dorm mates Mr.'s Potter and Wesley have the same. Any questions?"

"No ma'am, thank you though for telling me all this." Chris replied already nose deep in his schedule.

"Good carry on then and don't be late to your first period."

Chris walked off to History of Magic.

&FLASHBACK TO EARLIER&

Harry and Ron walked down breakfast wondering where their new dorm mate had wandered off to. "I mean he wasn't in his bed and we haven't seen him, he just a little suspicious." Ron said.

"Well yeah, he comes from a powerful family and suddenly transfers here? It doesn't make sense if his old school was so safe."

"What did you get out of him yesterday?" by this point Harry and Ron had reached the table and sat down to eat.

"Well, just that he's related to the Charmed Ones whoever they are, and get this he had no idea who I was."

"Really", Ron had never met another person who didn't know who Harry was. "That's so weird, shush he's coming."

& END OF FLASHBACK&

Chris proceeded to History of Magic and met Ron and Harry at the door.

"So what did the McGonagall want?" Ron asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Nothing really just to give me my schedule and the heads up on house points, oh by the way we have all the same classes."

With that he walked into the room, Chris was surprised to see that a ghost was teaching the class and then breathed a sigh of relief that the ghost wasn't his great-grandmother, cause that would be hell on earth. He walked up to Binns and introduced himself, "Hello I'm a new student my name's Chris Halliwell."

His fellow students were surprised that he had even tied to talk to Binns but they were more surprised when Binns responded in a voice very much unlike his usual wheezy one.

"Did you say _Halliwell_?"

"Um yes…"

"You couldn't possibly be the son of a Charmed One could you?"

"Yeah…," Chris hated these types of conversation "Pipers my mother."

"Well, well, well. We have to redirect our lesson for today then don't we."

Chris stared this was his worst nightmare coming true, a history lesson about his family. Which meant a lesson about Wyatt.


	4. Chapter 4

So before Professor Binns wanted to teach about his family.

I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

* * *

Chris hurried to forestall his professor; he couldn't have them finding out who he was related to.

"Professor, don't you think that we should stick to the approved lesson plan?"

"Well yes, I honestly don't know much about the Halliwells…but, I do know someone who does."

"Really? Who?" Chris was curious, he probably knew this person if they knew a lot about his family.

"Well there's Melinda Warren, but she isn't very up to date on recent news. Hmm there is also Penelope Halliwell; do you know her?"

"My great-grandmother," who hated men and the two boys who had the audacity to be born into her family; Chris really hoped it wasn't going to be her.

"Well, let's summon her then alright." Chris stared in horror, no not Grams he thought. But this small, very small, dream and hope were crushed when Binns opened his mouth.

"Well, do you know the spell Mr. Halliwell?"

"Yep," and he damned himself for knowing it.

"Recite please Mr. Halliwell."

"Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." As the swirls of light descended so did Chris's stomach; he remembered the last time Grams visited.

&FLASHBACK&

_It was Wyatt's 15 birthday and everyone had gathered to celebrate the twice-blessed making it another year. Chris sat off to the side; his dad was there and his mother had begged him not to make a scene. Chris had smiled as his little sister Melinda walked up, the little sister that would go missing two weeks late;. they had never found her. Chris thought she was dead, but that's not the point. She sat next to him, "So golden boy once more takes the spotlight." _

_"As usual," Chris had replied "should we be used to it?"_

_"More than likely, it hurts less."_

_"Watch him get a girl pregnant or something, that will knock him down a peg or two."_

_"I like that idea."_

"_Watch out, here comes the Man-hater." Grams had wandered over with a smile for Mel and a blank look for Chris. _

_"So how's my oldest grandchild?" She asked Mel, Mel had glanced at Chris and smirked. _

_"I don't know why don't you ask him?" _

_That had thrown Grams, she honestly never considered the boys as part of the family; though they were both more powerful than the girls. With a last glance though she had swept away and not talked to them the rest of the night._

&END FLASHBACK&

Grams materialized and Chris noticed his class staring in shock.

"My old friend," Grams cried "what do you need me for?"

"I wish you to teach a class of Halliwell history Penny."

"I'd love too, but who summoned me? It wasn't you."

"That was me Grams." Chris braced himself, knowing her this could get ugly.

"YOU!! What are you doing here?"

"Ask Leo." Chris actually wanted to know himself.

"I will, you can be sure of that!! Magic school is so much safer; what with your family gone."

"Thanks for reminding me." Chris said with venom

She was looking at him funny, like she actually cared what happened to him. It unnerved Chris who was used to Grams looking at him with disgust and wonder; like how the hell did he come from _her _family.

"Hallway, _now,_" She said and swept into the aforementioned hallway. Chris followed noticing that his classmates were still staring.

"Well, what's going on?"

"Wyatt's evil," Chris said; he knew it would shock her and he was right.

"No…" Grams whispered, she was horrified; a Halliwell evil? The idea was almost unthinkable.

"Yes, that's why I'm her I think, to protect me. So you can't say anything and I mean _anything _about him. Okay?"

"Alright," she understood the importance of the situation.

"Okay," Chris walked back into the classroom.

The lesson continued with Grams regally his new classmates with stories of his mother and aunt's youth and the many demons they had vanquished. As they walked out though; Hermione brought up something he hardly noticed any more.

"Your grandmother didn't mention you at all; she talked only about the girls in your family."

"That's because Grams doesn't think that men belong in the family; no matter how amazing, smart, and dashingly handsome they are."

"Oh," Hermione didn't know how to respond to that, but Harry and Ron both laughed. Harry followed wondering if Chris could summon _his_ parents.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, Snape though was impressed with how much about potions Chris knew. Of course Snape never showed this, it wouldn't fit his image. Then it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Umbridge.

Umbridge reminded Chris of this one demon Mel and him had encountered when they were really small, it was a toad demon.

"Welcome class; this year we will be following a carefully structured theory-centered Ministry approved course of defensive magic. Any questions?" Her eyes glittered like, ask a question and die.

"When you say theory, do you mean there will be no wandwork?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Why would you need to practice the spells? There is nothing out there to hurt you?"

Chris raised his eyebrows at this; nothing to hurt you? Had this woman ever heard of demons and warlocks etc.?

"What about the O.W.L.S.?" Hermione asked, she had a panicked look on her face.

"Your hand is not up," Umbridge declared.

"As long as you have studied the theory long enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"Isn't that kind of risky?" Dean Thomas inquired.

"There is nothing risky out there, as long as you have studied the theory..."

"What good's theory in the real world?" Harry asked loudly. "There are evil people out there waiting, we need to be prepared."

"There's nothing out there Mr. Potter"

"Yes there is," Chris spoke at last. "What about the balance?"

"Excuse me?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"The cosmic balance the idea that without evil there is no good and vice versa. You have to have one to be able to define what the other is. So the demons and warlocks out there waiting are necessary, but so is the ability to defend yourself."

"There is such thing as demons."

"Then you are the one that needs to study the theory of the world not me."

"Detention Mr. …?"

"Halliwell, Chris Halliwell."

"Halliwell?" There was a slight tremor to her voice

"Yep, so about that detention?'

"It stands." Now there was a snap.

"That's ridiculous."

"Then you Mr. Potter will be joining him."

"Fine, but he just proved there is something waiting, or someone."

"Someone…" she spoke with a warning tone.

"Voldemort, Professor."

"He is DEAD, and not coming back, another detention."

"So what happened to Cedric then, he just dropped dead?"

"It was a tragic accident."

"Sounds about as accidental as a demon wandering into my house," Chris commented. He had stood up like Harry; they were united against Umbridge and her insanity.

"Detention for you again as well, I don't care who you mother is."

"Was." Chris said softly.

"What?" Umbridge had been thrown off her track.

"The correct grammar would be; who my mother was. She is dead, so are her sisters so be careful of what you say."

"It would be very wise, Professor to take heed of that."

Everyone turned around at the new voice, the class had been following the argument like one follows a ping pong match.

"Who are you?" Umbridge, Harry, and Chris asked.

"Well, I'm Tricia," she pointed at Chris "Your cousin."

* * *

Wyatt was born in Febuary, a year and 9 months later Chris in born in November and then 14 months later Melinda is born in January. If that helps with the ages. 


	5. Chapter 5

if there is any confusion over the new girl just ask because she is going to be a major part in the next couple of chapters

* * *

"I don't have a cousin my age or one named Tricia." Chris hissed as he dragged the new girl into the hall.

That's because we have never met before. I'm Prue's daughter."

"My Aunt Prue died 3 years before I was born and you are MY age. Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"Have you ever heard of the Protectors?" she asked her blue eyes questioning.

"No, who are they?" Chris asked he was really curious.

"They are witches who died but were given a second chance to live as long as they protect the innocent. My mother was given that chance two years after she died; one year later she had me with a fellow protector."

"So where is she, she's the only former or current Charmed One alive. We could really use her."

"She isn't allowed to interfere with your life and can't use her Charmed Powers." Tricia explained she had been expecting this type of reaction.

"Why you here, Magic School are would probably be a better choice for you?" Chris was confused. Another child of a Charmed One in England, what the hell was going on?

"Magic School has been overtaken by evil, that's why I'm here; to inform you of the prophecy made at your birth."

"Who took over Magic School? Prophecy?"

"Wyatt, the twice-blessed is fully evil now. That's what the prophecy is about. _The brother thought to be less shall travel to a place forbidden and forever change history. Resistance shall help, as well as the live ancestor thought dead. Power of Three will rise again as the bell tolls 13 and one thought help will join the society of Wormtails, time changes and time saves._"

"Wait that was made when _I _was born?" Chris was doubtful it actually applied to him.

"Yep, you are the brother thought less, you are our Savior." Tricia wanted him to understand that he was important.

"So is that why you are here, to help me change Wyatt back?" Chris wanted to believe that Wyatt could be his brother again and wanted someone else would agree with him.

"If that's what you want to do, we could just kill him." Tricia pondered this option it wasn't appealing but it might be necessary.

"No that would be murder, an evil act we can't do that." Chris practically shouted.

"Okay whatever; we need to go back to class and act normal. Don't mention who my mother is, you were just surprised because I wasn't supposed to join you here, understand?" Tricia said this very fast and very low, the bell rang, dismissing them from class and his class filed out giving him strange looks.

'Come on, I'm hungry and it's dinner time." Chris dashed into the room and grabbed his bag and then ran back out grabbed his cousin and went to dinner.

They walked to Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione and Ron who were currently arguing about whether or not Harry and Chris should have lost their tempers with Umbridge.

Chris sat down and grabbed a chicken leg. His mind was still on the prophecy; he needed to decode it so that he could better understand it. A 'live yet dead ancestor' that could be anyone, his family members had an annoying habit of not staying dead. Also the time travel business, what else could it be, was disturbing; time travel was against magical law, something about 'future consequences' and changing too much or too little.

Harry walked into the Great Hall looking pissed, Chris belatedly remembered their detention, he was probably supposed to stay after and arrange it.

Harry popped down on the bench next him and sighed "Detention starts tonight at 7 o'clock in her room."

"Yeah, thanks for finding out the information. My cousin showed up out of the blue and caught me by surprise so I forgot all about it."

"It's alright I could tell that you weren't expecting her." Harry turned to Tricia, "So why are you here?"

"Oh, family matters. Professor Dumbledore said that it would be best if I stayed here for a while with Chris." Tricia shrugged turning on the charm so that they wouldn't question it too much.

"Oh okay." With that the three accepted Tricia into their lives and the rest of the day commenced as usual until it was time for Harry and Chris's detention.

They filed into her office, there were two desks waiting for them and Umbridge was seated behind her desk.

"Please sit down boys," she said in her sugaryest voice yet.

Harry and Chris both set their stuff down next to a desk and sat down.

"Your detentions are to copy out lines. Mr. Potter yours will be "I must not tell lies" and Mr. Halliwell yours is "I must not spread untruthful rumors." You may both begin and use my quill please."

Harry looked at the desk and then raised his hand "Professor, you gave us no ink."

"Oh, you won't need any ink I believe." She simpered at the both of them.

Chris and Harry both started writing and realized at the same what she meant by no ink being necessary. Chris stared at the words cut into the back of his hand; he looked over at Harry and saw the same thing had happened to him. It was beginning to piss him off and he quickly suppressed the feeling so that the bitch wouldn't notice.

The next two hours passed slowly with the words slowly not healing as well as before. She asked them to walk forward and after examining their hands said that they were dismissed until tomorrow and that yes they had to come back.

Chris waited until they were out of earshot to explode.

"What the hell was that, is it an English thing to torture students or just an Umbitch thing?" he whirled on Harry and looked at him.

Harry looked taken aback; apparently he wasn't use to people shouting random things at him in the hallway.

"Why does it matter? We complain and she just feels more power because she got to us." Harry shrugged he didn't want to give that power to Umbridge, but he saw Chris's point, the mere fact that she could do this gave her power.

"Yeah I can see your point, but we could resist in a quieter way." Chris stopped walking and turned to look directly at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry was wary of what Chris wanted to do.

"Between your apparent experience with fighting wizards and mine with demons and etc. we could get these kids ready for what we _know _is out there." Chris smiled, he was use to teaching, he had led a class back at Magic School for this very thing.

"I don't know; if you haven't realized kids here think I'm crazy and a liar. They wouldn't want to be taught by me." Harry knew this was true, kids edged out of his way when they saw him coming.

"So? People do that to me all the time, comes with being me. If you want to prove them wrong we should do this." Chris didn't see the problem; if people didn't like you so screw them.

Harry thought about it, and thought about it and thought about it. "I'll think about it, we'll see how it goes, if it gets worst or stays the same we'll do what you say."

Chris nodded that would do, for now.

Chris woke up early Saturday morning, the week had progressed okay. His first class with McGonagall had been memorable; she had given them the task of transforming chairs into cats. Chris had merely concentrated then waved his hand and _volia_ instant cat. Hermione had been pissed; she claimed that it didn't count because he didn't use the spell. McGonagall had been impressed; the small smile had given it away, as had the 10 points to Gryffindor.

Chris rolled out of bed still really early, as usual; he pulled on his old cross-county shirt and his running shoes and padded out of the dorm. Chris always use to run to clear his head, it helped him think when a lot of stuff was going on. Little did he know that this ability to run would later save his life on the streets of San Francisco. Chris was thinking about Harry, the fact that Hope hadn't answered yet, the prophecy, and Umbridge. He quickly decided that Hope was too busy with demons or something, Harry still hadn't made up his mind, and he needed help with the prophecy. Chris finished his run and headed to the Great Hall, enough time had passed that his friends would be there getting breakfast.

As he headed to the table he saw Tricia pop her head up and smile when she saw what he was wearing, Hermione also noticed.

"What are you wearing?" she asked looking at his sweat soaked tee-shirt.

"My cross-country shirt," Chris was offended it didn't look that bad.

"What's it say on the back?" Hermione asked looking curious now that she had identified it as Muggle clothing.

"Something Wicked This Way Runs." Chris replied smiling, "We wanted it to say, We Do It In The Woods, but the school thought that it was too suggestive."

Everyone once they got the joke started laughing; they stopped however at the angry shout that echoed across the Great Hall.

"CHRISTOPHER, get over here NOW!!!"

Chris glanced over and paled to the point where he was dead white.

All he could think was what the hell was his father doing here.

* * *

Please Review, but no flames and keep the grammar corrections down to a minimun unless they hinder the reading.

Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like, I'm trying to be canon to Charmed, as in Chris will go to the past and such, if there are problems for non-Charmed people just ask. I can and will answer.

* * *

Chris dragged his feet as he got up and walked over to Leo.

"What?" he asked and immediately regretted it as Leo smacked him upside the head.

"When you speak to your father you talk with respect. I have heard from other elders that you summoned your great-grandmother from the dead, what is that about. You are not allowed to do that! You are not that powerful! Am I understood?"

"NO!," Chris didn't care that the entire school was staring as his "father" yelled at him. He was sick to death of everyone saying that he wasn't as powerful as Wyatt or someone. "I can summon my Grams if I want to, and my teacher asked me to. So if you and the rest of your so powerful elders that sit on damn clouds all day want to dictate my life you will have to get use to disappointment." Chris then flipped Leo the bird and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Tricia stood up, walked over to Leo and simply said, "There were several better ways to go about that one asshole." She then followed her cousin's suit and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared,

"Who was that you think?" Ron asked, "I have yet to see Chris get that mad."

"Someone he knew apparently, I guess they were mad about his great-grandmother, though it's a little late for that." Hermione commented.

"Let's go find him." Harry swung himself off the bench and started out the doors.

They caught up with Chris and Tricia in the Common Room, they were seated in front of the fire and talking quietly.

"So you guys alright?" Harry asked sitting down near them.

"Yeah, just peachy." Chris smirked, seeing Leo always pissed him off.

"Um, if you don't mind, who was that?" Hermione asked, bitting her lip, she was nervous about the response.

"My dad."

The short reply told them all they needed to know, Chris and his dad did not get along.

"Anyway, we need your help guys." Tricia looked at them in all seriousness.

"With what exactly?" Ron was a little hesitant, whenever they helped someone they normally got bit in the ass.

"A prophesy, about Chris and stuff. We just need help understanding everything."

The trio glanced at each other and shrugged, why not.

"Does Wormtail mean anything to you guys?" Chris asked first, it was the one part that really puzzled him.

"Wormtail is a man that betrayed his friends and led Voldemort to them, the ultimate betrayer." Harry answered slowly, how was Wormtail involved in a prophesy?

"The prophesy said that someone thought to be a friend would join the society of Wormtails, okay so now that makes sense. Okay what about the ancestor thought dead." Tricia continued briskly.

"I kinda thought that meant you or Aunt Prue." Chris said thoughtfully.

"But thinking now, you were never thought alive so you can't be thought dead and is Aunt Prue even technically alive?"

"No she is still technically dead." Tricia hesitated, the next person was a sore spot for Chris. "What about Melinda?"

"No." Chris said it quietly, but the force behind it was still there.

"Whose Melinda?" Harry asked seeing that this was not a happy topic.

"My sister, she's dead." Chris said, the four words were filled with a deep unhappiness.

"There is no proof, and it fits, she was named after our ancestor killed in the Witch trials and everyone thinks that Melinda is dead. _The live ancestor thought dead._"

Tricia persisted, "She is the only one that fits, so stop moping and let's figure out where she is."

"She isn't anywhere besides six feet under." Chris shouted, Mel was his baby sister, they were really close in age and he was supposed to protect her and had failed.

"No, think Chris, if she was dead you would have know instantly, you were both really connected and in the deep part of your heart you know she is still alive." Tricia threw her hands in the air and stood up. "You just don't want to be hurt again and you are just blocking it out, wake up and smell the coffee mister, we have a cousin/sister to find and we need to get to work."

Chris stared at her, she reminded him of his mother and that was one of the main reasons that he caved.

"Alright, but they have to help or this could take forever."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all quickly nodded, a search for a missing person was right up their alley.

"Okay first things first, what happened before she went missing, say 2-3 weeks."

Hermione pulled out a notepad and and her quill and prepared to take notes.

"Wyatt's birthday, she pissed off Grams, mom had a cleaning spin, that doctor kept calling for her...the doctor!" Chis jumped up and ran his hands though his hair.

"That doctor was a colleague of the doctor that got the Power of Three power like five years before I was born, Dr. Williamson, he died and his partner... Dr. Jacobs treated my sister for chicken pox, he made the connection." Chris was ecstatic, he had maybe figured out what happened.

"When did she go missing? Time of day and everything." Hermione asked, she wanted to be sure.

"After school, I had soccer and Wyatt went to the high school by then. She biked home by herself, which takes her though an alley near the hospital." Chris talked slower as he realized what he was saying, his sister had been kidnapped by a crazy doctor, there was no way of knowing what had happened to her.

Everyone was in shock, a little girl was in danger and they needed to get to her.

"The only question now is where is she." Harry stated.

Chris nodded thinking, they had sryed and called a lost witch, the blood to blood. She had to be magically protected or they would have found her.

Then as if knowing what had happened to her had opened the connection back up he heard her.

_Chris please help me, it's Mellie and I want to come home. The bad men have me. Please Chrissy I want to come home._

Everyone looked at Chris with worried expressions, he had completely zoned out of the conversation and was staring into space.

"Chris?" Harry said poking him in the arm.

"She's alive! Oh thank God she is alive!" Chris shouted out loud and randomly hugged Hermione in front of him, ignoring the death glare Ron shot him.

"Who's alive?" two voices chorused behind them. They turned to see the Weasley twins looking at them funny.

Ron got a enlightened look about him, "Hey they could help!"

Hermione scoffed and replied "How?"

"The people finder.' Ron said simply.

* * *

Again any questions and just ask 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright people the last time I updated I got like 2 reviews I need more feedback to help me improve the story nad keep it interesting alright?

So REVIEW

Ilaria

* * *

"What in the world is the "people finder"?" asked Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"It's our own spin on the Marauder's Map, but instead of showing everyone in a specific area it shows where missing people are. We thought it would come in handy with the war and everything, help find missing people faster." Fred explained, sitting on the sofa next to Tricia and winking at her. Tricia rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"But there is one hitch to our brilliant plan; you need something of the person's and specific area that you think they are in." George elaborated.

"So does it work?" Chris asked, it just seemed to good to be true.

"Have no idea, no one's gone missing that we know of." Fred sighed, now he looked around with interest.

"So who's missing that you are hoping to find?"

"My sister, but I have no idea where she might be. We need more information before we use your invention that might not work." Chris rumpled his hair and stood up. "So what's happening next month that has everyone so excited?"

"Oh, first Hogsmeade weekend so everyone is excited because we get to leave the castle." Ron explained than his face went dreamy as he thought about it. "There are Fizzing Whizbes, Drooble's gum, and chocolate. I am so happy."

Hermione snorted as Fred and George got up and wished them luck in their quest. Then Hermione got a look on her face and focused in on Harry.

'Harry, Ron and I have been thinking. We think that you should teach us Defense this year, Umbridge isn't going to and now that Vol…Vol- Voldemort is back we need proper lessons." She trailed off as she noticed his face. "Oh, Harry please think about this, don't say no straight off."

"Harry she is right, we already talked about this earlier." Chris jumped to Hermione's defense as he saw Harry's face darken with anger. "You said you would think about it and you have, all week. It's time or an answer."

"Yeah mate, think we need the skills you have because if we don't get them we die. Hermione and me have been sounding out people anyway and so of them are really interested." Rom jumped in as well when he saw that Harry was thinking about it.

"I just think that people won't want to listen to me, I'm crazy remember." Harry reasoned, he was getting tired of all the stares that he attracted from classmates.

"But Harry you will be surprised at how many people are willing to listen." Hermione left it that and waited for him to answer again.

"Alright, but I'm only giving in because you won't let me alone if I don't."

"That's fine with me; Hogsmeade weekend then we'll have a meeting."

$&(&#$

Life flew by, Quidditch had started and Harry and Ron and the twins had nearly died when Chris mentioned he knew nothing about it.

"Oh my poor deprived boy." Fred moaned and leaned on George for support who was wiping a tear from his face. "Fred we must help him, he is dying on the inside having never experienced a broom flight."George added and looked at Chris sadly.

"Wait brooms?" Chris asked sharply. "Oh hell no, there is no way I'm getting on a broom."

Unfortunately Chris was not listened to on this one, even Tricia was smiling as they dragged him out of the common room down to the pitch. Chris it turned out was not a natural flyer, or his broom was possessed and simply didn't like him. Anyway it shot him about 60 feet into the air and then threw him off, before anyone had a chance to act though, he merely orbed to the ground from mid-air.

"What the hell was that?" George asked in shock.

"Um orbing, it's the way that I transport myself."

"How do you learn to do that?" Fred asked with an unholy gleam in his eye.

"You don't, you have to be a whitelighter or half whitelighter like me to gain the talent." Chris said smiling. He could see the disappointment in the twins.

"Ah well there's always hope right George?"

"Right Fred."

$&(&$$

Chris instead found a friend and comrade in Dean Thomas. They had one major thing in common; they both played soccer and played it really well. Chris played mostly starting forward and Dean bounced around everywhere, more now because he wasn't playing all year round anymore.

They also shared stories growing up as Muggles even though Chris came from a magical family he had lived as Muggle to avoid detection. Dean had shared stories about his sisters and old friends and all the stuff they got up to, Chris his sister, cousins and Magic School. Something Dean had been fascinated by, because Chris went home every night, and still attended a Muggle school to keep up appearances. Dean missed his family and liked the idea of being able to go home.

$&&(($&$&$$#

Chris finally received his answer from Hope about three weeks after he sent his letter. He had been getting worried so this made him feel better; he had no idea what he would do if something happened to her.

Dear Chris,

Hey it's Hope, sorry to have taken so long in answering back but I emailed you at first and then figured out that you couldn't answer because your computer didn't work there. I know another blonde moment courtesy of me. So Harry Potter is known as the Boy-Who-Lived, he defeated Voldemort the first time around and became famous for it. His parents died the same night he stopped Voldemort and his mother gave him a blood protection because she died protecting him.

Voldemort has been seen working with Wyatt recently, no one knows who the top dog in that relationship is; I put my money on Wyatt. I got your other letter about Mel, I'm glad you decided to find her. Dr. Jacobs resigned from the hospital 2 days after Mel went missing and 4 higher upper-level demons suddenly stopped all activity at the same time.

Also I looked up any other missing children that were magical and went missing at the same time. Remember Scott? He left school or so we thought, his parents haven't seen him 2 years and there are about 5 other kids that fit the profile. All were sick before they went missing and were treated somehow by Jacobs, so it is becoming more obvious that he is our guy. When you get ready to save her call me and I'll give you a hand, I want to help save her. Bye for now, I write soon, be safe okay.

Love,

Hope

Chris read the letter and smiled, it was all Hope. It made him feel better and became more up for going to Hogsmeade with the rest of the gang. Tricia was staying behind because Prue was coming for a visit and she wasn't allowed in the village.

$&)(#$

Hermione was excited about the meeting for the Defense class, several people had shown interest and she knew that the fact itself would cheer Harry up.

(Let's all pretend that I wrote out the whole meeting in the Hogshead alright.)

"Well I think that it was a success, don't you?" Hermione walked down the street back to school with a huge smile on her face.

"I had no idea that many people wanted to listen to me." Harry was still in shock, so what if that Hufflepuff had been a right arse, at least he had come.

"Well mate we did tell you that people wanted to listen to you, but you wouldn't listen to us." Ron said.

By now they had approached the castle and were surprised to see that Dumbledore was standing on the steps with the air of waiting for someone.

"Ah, Mr. Halliwell I was wondering if we could have a quick chat." Dumbledore didn't wait for a reply but swept down the stairs, leaving Chris to exchange a questioning look with the other who shrugged their shoulders.

He quickly walked after Dumbledore and caught up with him near the lake.

"Mr. Halliwell with the Christmas season so fast approaching I have taken it upon myself to inform you of the arrangements your father left behind."

"What arrangements? He doesn't have the right to dictate my life; he lost that privilege a long time ago." Chris snapped out.

"I happen to agree with you as it was a Darryl Morris who gave you permission to go to the village and not your father. It is my wish that you go to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix with Harry and his friends. You will be safe there and you may help us out with information you have, and we can help you with your quest for your sister."

"What if I don't want to go?" Chris questioned, he hated it when other people decided his life for him.

"Chris you can't go home because your brother wants you dead and as he is the Source of All Evil ,he may get his way."

Chris had frozen, no one knew about Wyatt and that he had strayed from the path of light, no one. How much else did Dumbledore know?

* * *

So what know, should he find Mel, help the Order or something completely random?

REVIEW!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter, and also i need a beta reader because i have a lot of typos that word doesn't pick up and need someone to proof read.

Ilaria

* * *

Dumbledore it turned out knew quite a bit, as he always did, and being Dumbledore was going to let Chris figure it out by himself.

"I don't …don't know what you are talk…talking about." Chris stammered out.

"My dear boy, don't try that on me! I am Dumbledore and I know about Wyatt and the damage he has set on America. That is what I believe you could help the Order with, Voldemort is either being helped by him or helping him. We need to stop him." Dumbledore explained this with much movement of his arms and hands.

"They won't listen to me, especially since you have a ridiculous rule about age requirements." Chris tried to reason his way out of it. After all, the Order wasn't going to listen to him,…were they?

"They will listen if I tell them to." Dumbledore drew in a breath; he had known this wasn't going to be easy based on his family and their stubbornness.

"My young Christopher, you will be accompanying Harry and his friends to the London house over the holidays." With that he wandered away and left Chris staring after him in shock.

"That man would give the Elders a run for their robes if they ever met." And shaking his head walked back to the castle. The other three had already gone in to eat; Chris wasn't hungry at the moment and walked up to the tower to think.

How could he help the Order? If everything that Harry told him was true than they already had a lot of information. There were some adults in America who might help, but most were currently cowering in fear of Wyatt and his minions. Darryl might but he was a mortal or a Muggle as they called them and they wouldn't take him seriously and if they did they would never let him help with missions. Darryl was a former cop, he had to be involved with missions it is what he does, well if Shelia will let him that is. Chris threw himself down on the sofa in the Common Room and looked at the ceiling. He was beginning to feel bored, he was used to demon hunts and his life being in constant danger, even when Wyatt was good there was always someone after one of his family members. He sighed and fell asleep on the sofa.

&&&&$#$

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also discussing the Order and the holidays. Ron because he wanted a real break from school and the Christmas cooking that came with it; Hermione was going skiing, something neither Harry nor Ron understood but Chris got, apparently he loved skiing. Harry wasn't sure what was happening over the holidays for him, he just wanted out from this school and the stared and Umbridge.

"Harry ready for the first match of the year?" Ron asked while stuffing his face with potatoes.

"Yeah, Slytherin can't wait to knock that smirk of Malfoy's face when we win." Harry grinned and his grin only widened when Hermione muttered something about stupid boys.

"Hey guys, how was the village?" Tricia sat down next to them and reached for a plate.

"Fine, the meeting went really well and a lot of people signed up." Hermione beamed again that her idea had been successful, well it's Hermione when are they not successful? "How's your mom?"

"Great, she's been really busy with her charges in America and doesn't know if she can come back soon. Though where's Chris? I have a message for him from his mother."

"I thought Chris's mother was dead, and what's going on in America that's so bad?" Harry asked now at attention, this was interesting wasn't it.

'She is, my mother can talk to people in the afterlife and she saw Aunt Piper and Aunt Piper gave her a message." Tricia now avoided their eyes and ate her chicken as though it was the most interesting thing she had ever done

"What about the business in America? You didn't answer that one." Ron accused looking at her dead on. Trying lying when someone is looking you dead in the eye, it's really hard to do.

"A war a magical war where no one is attempting to stop the bad guy, excuse me." Tricia got up and hurried away looking for Chris.

$&(&(#

The trio hurried upstairs and into the common room guessing that's where Tricia went.

"Hah we found you!" Ron stated the obvious and pointed at them.

"Really? Couldn't tell, I mean we weren't in plain sight for anyone to see." Chris drawled from the sofa where he was sitting.

"Look what is this war you were talking about?" Hermione asked, looking at Tricia.

"You TOLD them??" Chris shouted; getting up and rounding on his cousin.

"They wouldn't leave it alone and I keep a secret like Aunt Phoebe does, you know that." Tricia defended herself.

"That's not important, why does no one want to help fight the bad guys?" Harry asked; to his deep and true rescue the world and save everyone persona, that seemed impossible.

"Because the effing Elders told everyone to back off and they would deal with it. They are still mediating on what approach to take, that started about a year ago."

"Oh." Was all the other three could say after that.

"Chris you mother as a message for you." Tricia said softly after a moment.

"What is it?"

"Don't do a thing your father tells you to or I'll come back from the dead and blow you up. I love you peanut and good luck finding Mellie, I obviously did a good job raising one of you. Don't forget about love as it makes the world go round." Tricia read this off a sheet of paper and then handed it to Chris so he could keep it.

"Why would your mother not want you to do anything your father wants you to do?" Harry asked confused, most parents told you to listen and obey the other.

"Because my father left our family to further his career, my family has all the luck with love. Every person you fall in love with loves you back and you live happily ever after, yep the Halliwells are the story book ideal on love."

Chris said bitterly. He hated his father for breaking his mother's heart and forgetting about all his children but Wyatt and only when something important was happening did he remember Wyatt.

"Was that sarcasm?" Ron muttered to Hermione who sighed and nodded.

"Okay thanks." Ron sat back and nodded to himself.

"What career is more important than your family?" Harry asked, looking at Chris with concern.

"Being an Elder and helping the greater good. Or at least that's what he would say when he missed a birthday or a game or something else important. He didn't even show up when Mel went missing, claimed that he was needed somewhere else and it was more important." Here Chris laughed as another memory hit him. "Mom was so mad she blew him up about 30 times before he finally got the hint and left for the heavens."  
"Your mother blew him up?" Ron asked in concern

"Yeah it was great." Chris smiled to himself as he remembered it.

"How was she able to do that more than once and he is still alive?" Hermione asked looking at Chris as though he was a screw or two loose.

"Oh my dad's immortal, one of the perks being an Elder so it hurt but it didn't kill him. My mom has the power of molecular combustion so that's how she did it."

"You mean the spell for blowing things up?" Harry asked now confused because Chris made it sound like his mother was the only one with the power.

"No in Wicca you are born with certain powers and as you grow older they develop and you gain new ones. Molecular immobilization led to molecular combustion and molecular reversal, that is also what my sister can do. I have telekinesis and everything that comes off that." Chris explained, he had been wondering when this conversation was going to come up.

"Oh alright that makes sense." Harry understood now where he was coming from.

"Hey when are we having meeting for the defense thing?" Chris asked.

"Whenever we find a place to meet and a time that works for everyone, that'll be hard since we are all in three different houses and the Quidditch teams are involved." Harry answered now thinking about it.

"Well I can help with potions and physical defense, stuff that isn't taught here." He offered figuring that they needed all the information they could get.

"That sounds cool yeah we can do that." Harry nodded as he thought it though. He could tell in class that Chris knew what he was doing and he could help others.

"So what now?" Ron asked

"We have practice and need to get going." Harry answered and both him and Ron got up to get their brooms and head down to the pitch. Hermione muttered something about homework and left for the library.

Tricia turned to Chris and had a look on her face that Chris recognized well, even after knowing her for only a few months.

"What's up, you look like you won a prize." Chris sat back and rolled his shoulder, they hurt from the tension he had gotten talking about his father.

"I think that I found where they are keeping Mel and the other children." Tricia said slowly.

"What? Where?" Chris leapt up and looked at her with a wild look on his face, one of hope and fear of being disappointed.

"It's in Canada and it's a psychiatric hospital that was abandoned several years ago and still has activity according to the locals." Tricia studied Chris's face, he was thinking hard about this one.

"We will go when we have more support and more information." He decided at last.

"Sounds like a plan." She said in reply.

They slapped palms in victory.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!! flames excepted if they are serious 


	9. Chapter 9

I love quick updates, the Wyatt encounter is in this one.

REVIEW

* * *

The first defense meeting was now starting; Chris stood in the back and studied everyone as they walked in. Harry had found this room thanks to a house elf that he knew, Chris laughed inwardly as he remembered that conversation.

_Hermione was studying Harry as he worked on an essay, "Harry are you sure this is a good idea? Dobby hasn't always had your best interests at mind."_

_Chris glanced up from his own essay, a nasty one from Snape, "Who is Dobby?" _

"_A house elf that I helped free about two years ago." Harry had answered after reassuring Hermione that Dobby meant well this time and it was pain free. _

"_Why did you have to free an elf? They are already free; I had one as a nanny when I was little." Chris looked at them confused. As far as he was aware all elves did whatever they pleased, the nanny had turned his parents down at first. She came back when the Titians attacked and Aunt Paige died, she figured she was needed when the Sisters Three became the Sisters Two._

"_Here the elves are imprisoned by wizarding families and used as slaves, they aren't even allowed to wear real clothes." Hermione said, she hated the whole idea of slavery of the elves and now saw that Chris might be an asset for S.P.E.W._

"_Well that's not right, they don't deserve that life, if you tried to tell my nanny to wear rags she would curse you or something." Chris was incredulous, he had never met an elf that was enslaved and their magic was so great he was surprised that wizards were able to control them._

_Hermione hadn't replied just looked at him with a gleam in her eye. _

Chris came back to the present when Hermione called order to the meeting and then bothered Harry with naming him leader and demanding a name for the group.

Chris smiled as Ginny came up with Dumbledore's Army, it fit with what they were doing and it was the Ministry's worst fear. Chris then frowned as he noticed the three houses represented all sat together, there was no intermingling.

Chris stood up as Harry was about to announce their first spell for the day, "Harry sorry to interrupt, but first look around."

Everyone looked around searching for the problem that had Chris all flustered.

"What is it?" an Asian girl from Ravenclaw asked looking at him.

"You people are completely separated based on your Houses, you sit together and talk to each other and sometimes don't get along. If this organization is going to work, if the D.A. is going to survive you have to come together. I may be on the outside Chris Halliwell of Gryffindor but here I need to be and should be Chris of the D.A., that's what needs to happen."

Chris glanced around and saw Ginny and a few others nodding, but some didn't look convinced.

"We aren't here just so that later we leave each other alone and ignore them because they aren't in our house. Embrace differences and come together, show her that she can't separate you and turn you guys against each other. You need to help each other outside this room as well; do you think this is really what the founders had in mind for the four houses? If you see someone in trouble with a teacher or other student help them, be someone you can tell other people, your future kids about with pride. Think, the hat placed you in your House based on some characteristics but I see all of them here today.

Gryffindor- you all have bravery, you show that by being here and fighting against her.

Hufflepuff- loyalty to the school and the ideals that it really holds and the tenacity to hold out, you are all showing this.

Ravenclaw- the wit for the name and agreeing that it works and the cleverness in realizing that this needs to be done, not just for scores on a test but for survival."

Chris paused and saw that now everyone was listening and for the most part agreeing, this next part however might put them off.

"And Slytherin, yes Slytherin." He said as some people looked repulsed,

"Having the cunning to do this in secret and the audacity to do it right under the Umbitch's nose."

Chris pulled off the robe and tie that proved him a Gryffindor and placed them on a coat rack that appeared there as he thought about it.

"I'm a member of the D.A. and I leave my problems with other houses at the door."

Chris sat down to thunderous applause as the D.A. for that's what they were now, stood and applauded him.

Harry was smiling and took off his own robe and tie and hung them next to Chris's, the rest of the group followed until you couldn't tell what House anyone belonged to because all they wore was a white shirt and black pants or skirt.

Harry stood before them and spoke once again, "Alright we are going to get started again. The first spell is _Expelliarmus _but some of you will be working with Chris on some Wicca ideas he has. So I'm going to count off one and two and the twos are going to Chris."

Some people didn't agree with this idea and were shooting Chris looks, like you aren't the Boy-Who-Lived why should I listen to you.

Chris just grinned back at them, his blue-green eyes flashing in the light, he couldn't wait until they saw what he had planned.

Chris took his group of about 12 over to the corner where he had a cauldron set up; he saw several confused looks pass among the people.

Neville looked at Chris and asked the question everyone was thinking, "What are we doing."

"We are making vanquishing potions!" Chris looked really excited and then his face fell when he saw no one understood what he meant.

"They are potions that make bad guys go boom." He said slowly looking at everyone. Everyone instantly got that look of the light bulb going off and smiled.

"So how do we do it?" Ginny asked studying the ingredients laid out in front of them.

15 minutes later Chris held the last ingredient over the cauldron and was telling everyone to back off as this could get dangerous. He threw the bay leaf into the pot and ducked down as the potion exploded.

"YES! It worked, haha, that's what is supposed to happen if the potion you made is successful." Chris did a little victory dance and cheered.

"You mean that you weren't sure it would work?" Neville asked looking at the still smoking potion in alarm.

"I made it up on the spot, but it was a garden variety vanquishing potion so I was pretty sure it would work." Chris explained. "Anyone remember what I put in it?" Chris frowned as he racked his own brain but he honestly couldn't remember.

Everyone just stared at him.

&&&)(($&

Chris pulled on his pjs as he got ready for bed later that night.

"I think it went really well," he said as he crawled in a punched his pillow into shape.

"I agree, it went really well and people were satisfied." Harry grinned as he remembered what Cho said to him about making her nervous.

Ron snorted but grinned as well, he had disarmed Hermione and he felt like the king of Hogwarts for it.

Chris was smiling as he fell asleep but that soon changed.

_Chris was happy, it was his 14__th__ birthday and Mom had promised pancakes for breakfast. He ran past Wyatt's room and pounded on the door yelling for him to get up; Wyatt had been closed off from everyone for months and it worried Chris. He ran into the kitchen and grinned at his mother, Piper Halliwell was the most beautiful woman to him at that moment. _

"_Morning Mom!" he said as he grabbed a chair at the island. _

"_Morning Peanut, Happy Birthday what are you going to do today?"_

"_Mommm," Chris whined it was a Tuesday in November what else was he doing. "School duh. Skateboarding and soccer later before the family dinner." Here Chris quieted as he remembered that Mel wouldn't be there tonight. _

"_Alright, where's your brother? He needs to eat before school starts."_

"_I'll get him." Chris pushed his chair in and went to get his brother, he was on the stairs when he heard the scream from the kitchen._

"_MOM!!!" Chris ran down the stairs and back into the kitchen long enough to see a demon shimmer out and his mother fall to the ground with three knives stuck in her back._

"_MOM! No please hang on, Dad will come he has to you are hurt and he will feel it." Chris gathered his mother into his arms and tried to stop the bleeding._

"_WYATT!!" he screamed when his father failed to appear, but Wyatt never came and Piper Pepper Halliwell breathed her last in her son's arms._

"_I love you Peanut." She panted out._

"_No please Mom, I need you. DAD! MOM is DYING!!!" Leo never responded to his son. Chris looked down again and saw his mother die._

_Leo Wyatt was never called Dad by any of his children again._

Chris opened his eyes and found he wasn't in his bed at Hogwarts but on a street in San Francisco.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Chris panicked; he had just relived his worst memory and was a little freaked.

"Calm down little brother, I brought you here in your dreams to talk." Wyatt walked forward and took stock of his little brother. Chris was too skinny for him and entirely too wary of him as well.

Chris was also taking stock of his big brother who used to be his idol. Black clothes and long hair, his mother would be reaching for the scissors if she was here right now.

"What do you want to talk about Wy?" Chris asked nervously as Wyatt advanced.

"How was your dream little brother?" Wyatt smiled evilly.

"Did you do that?" Chris demanded.

"No that was what I call a kick in the teeth by fate. It is November 6th isn't it? I thought so, every year on your birthday you probably will have to relive it. So Happy Birthday Peanut." Wyatt smirked but that fell as Chris lunged at him.

"You aren't allowed to say that name, you didn't come, you let her DIE!!" Chris screamed at him and attempted to hit his brother but was flung off by Wyatt's magic.

"Joining me and my army, to help me become the most powerful person, to conquer death, and have no one say no to us again."

"Wyatt I told you no 6 months ago when you asked, I said no. My answer hasn't changed so you can go to hell." Chris said from where he was sitting on the ground.

Wyatt's face hardened as what he considered his closest family member abandoned him. "You won't get anywhere without me, you aren't my brother anymore. You are another traitor and if you ever set foot in my city again you will die." Wyatt turned to leave but Chris had to get the last word.

"Wyatt, I will never stop fighting you and trying to stop you from self destructing. Oh and by the way, Mel's still alive." And with that Chris broke the connection between him and his brother and woke up for real in his bed at Hogwarts. He never saw that Wyatt was not surprised to hear about his sister being alive.

Chris sat up and realized his shirt was soaked with sweat, his face wet with tears, and his head pounding.

He looked over at the clock and saw it was 4:30 in the morning on his 16th birthday; his birthday was off to a great start, he hated his birthday.

Chris put his head in his hands and waited for dawn to come.

* * *

i know it was a pretty sad chapter but REVIEW and tell me waht you thought 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait for the update, but i simply wasn't feeling it. So hope you like it.

REVIEW!!!!!

really i like reviews

a lot

And thanks to the people that do review faithfully, you are my sunshine in a world darkened by AP and physics

* * *

In the weeks following the dream Chris began to distance himself from his friends. He dived into his research on Mel and anything he could get his hands on about evil guys becoming good. Harry and Company had noticed and weren't sure whether or not to ask him about it.

"Harry, this might simply be a Chris thing." Hermione reasoned, "We don't know him well enough to attack him on his antisocial behavior."

"Hermione, in the 3 months that we have know him he has always been really outgoing. He never shut himself up in the library for hours. Never." Harry reasoned back, naturally Ron had to ruin it.

"Yeah Hermione, that's you behavior."

"Ronald I can justify that me behavior as you so _cunningly _described it, and you could take a leaf out of my book without any worries." Hermione then walked off in a self righteous huff and left them to closer to a solution about what to do with Chris.

The next morning at breakfast, Chris had just arrived and was pouring himself some Wheaties as the mail arrived. Chris had always sound this ritual interesting and slightly disgusting as birds flew over all the food. But he received a shock as one of the owls, a slightly untamed one, dropped mail on his plate.

"Damn, right in the Wheaties. Now where am I supposed to get my Breakfast of Champions?" Chris muttered and shoved the dripping mail aside to inspect his cereal.

"Chris, mate. The mail is for you." Harry told him after checking the name on the front.

"What? I don't know anyone in the Wizarding World besides you guys." Chris opened the envelope and pulled out a newspaper article and a letter.

"SHIT!!!!!"

Heads swiveled as Chris exploded. His hand holding the article, which appeared to have been ripped from the front page, in front of him as he read the headline.

** WORLD WAR THREE???**

** San Francisco bombed in the night, responsible party unknown. **

"That can not be good." Was Ron's simple statement after reading the headline and the short article following the headline.

"I'm going to kill him." Was all Chris could say, he kept repeating it over and over.

"Chris? What are you talking about?" Hermione ventured after about 5 minutes of this.

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied and stood up and walked away.

He should have known that this would just wet their appetite to know what was up.

&(&($#$$$(&(

Tricia watched as Chris angrily stamped from the hallway and out the front door.

"Chris! Chris, wait!"

"Have you seen this?" he demanded as he shoved the article in her face.

"I already knew about it. And I know as well as you that was no bomb."

"How did you already know?"

"Not important. Chris I'm leaving, I have done what I was supposed to."

"Wh…wha…What was that?" Chris stammered out in complete shock.

"Tell you about the prophesy and guide you to finding Mel. I've done that and as the war down here on both sides heats up, I have to go." She smiled sadly at him and turned to leave.

"But…but I need you. You are the only family I have left."

"No, you have Mel, and Wyatt." She added as an afterthought. "You need to bring your family back together." She turned to leave again, and turned back real fast to leave one more detail.

"The past holds the key Chris. Explore and _see _the past to make better the future." She then gave up on turning away and glimmered away.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Chris shouted at the heavens.

"Damn cryptic Elders and everyone that works for them." He muttered after a moment, that's then when he realized that he still held the letter. He opened it, scanned it, and then debated whether to laugh or cry.

Dear Chris,

I figured that you wanted to know about "WW3". The Cleaners came really fast on this one, I guess since Wyatt is Twice- Blessed they had to protect him. But I do know that if he pulls this again they aren't going to help next time. I found the owl in the woods and convinced it that it really did want to deliver the letter, those owls are mean.

I found an abandoned hospital that still has gas and water bills delivered on a regular basis. On your Christmas holidays come and play Sherlock with me will ya? And bring some back up based on the scouting I have been doing, we are going to need it.

People that know it wasn't a bomb are all magical and so far none of them know that Wyatt is the one behind it. We need to keep that particular fact a secret, if people knew a Halliwell was behind all the problems in the Underworld… Well Chris there would be an uprising against him and bloodshed. But people are banning together and I admit that I am one of them, we are waiting for you. We need your leadership, and most of all we really need you.

Love,

Hope

P.S. Your birthday present is enclosed. Enjoy!!!

Chris opened the package that had appeared as he finished the letter and voiced the question.

"What present?"

It was a sweatshirt, a simple brown sweatshirt with the heading.

** The National Sarcasm Society **

Like We Need Your Support

"Where does she find these things?"

$#&&&(&W#$&

Harry and Ron had decided to take the easy road and simply question Tricia on what she knew about her cousin…the cousin she met 3 months ago like them.

But there was a main problem, they couldn't find her, they had searched the common room and according to Ginny she wasn't in the dorm.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Just the young men I was looking for." Professor Dumbledore approached them from the other end of the corridor, all smiles and happiness.

"Professor?" Harry asked, confused as to what _Dumbledore _could want with them.

"You are staying with the Weasleys over the holidays correct?"

They both nodded, still unsure what this had to do with anything.

"Mr. Halliwell shall be joining you on my bequest. Not Miss. Halliwell as she has already left to rejoin her mother, but Christopher will be."

"Does my mother know?" was all Ron could think of. His mother would of course welcome Chris with open arms, after all his mother was dead, but still.

"Yes, yes. Molly knows everything, and knows that Chris will be leaving at one point to take care of personal business." Dumbledore peered off into the distance with a look of great thought.

"Yes that's everything." He nodded and swished away again.

&&(&$#$(()&

Hermione knew one thing really well that no one else could really do. Researching, and looking through the library for information. She had found out several things in these dusty shelves and hoped to find out several more. She walked down the halls of racks hoping to find a book to help her understand boys more. That was one thing that she really couldn't get no matter how much she read. She scanned the shelves without really taking in the titles until she came to one. _Halliwells: A History (From Charmed to Twice Blessed)_

"No way?!" she quickly grabbed the book and flipped through it.

"My GOD!!! That should be a crime punishable by law." Someone had ripped several pages from the back of the book. She glanced at the last page available to see what it said.

_Piper Halliwell's second son, Christopher Perry Halliwell, is well known for his accidental destruction of the famed Magic School. The school was rebuilt 2 days later, but the Headmaster Elder Leo Wyatt was said to be very displeased. Christopher has the powers of orbing, telekinesis, sensing, and limited empathy; his empathy is limited to strong emotions and people he knows very well that can't block it. _

_ Because of these gifts and the fact that Christopher is being groomed for future whitelighter stance that Christopher has a deep connection to the few people he is most comfortable with. There has been much debate in the magical community since his birth on what to classify the second male Halliwell born in 400 years, his brother being the first. Christopher is part witch and elder, leading some to believe that he was meant to be the Twice-Blessed not his brother contrary to evidence to prove the first Halliwell boy's Twice- Blessed status. _

_ Christopher never recovered from his sister going missing(They were very close) and the fact that he was there in the flesh when his mother died. Wy…_

And the page ended.

"What the hell?" was all Hermione could say holding the book in shock.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! please with only physics to distract me this weekend i need something positive. 


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter have fun and review Please

it makes me happy

* * *

Melinda Penelope Halliwell led a sad existence. She had been kidnapped at 13 and been trapped in a medical hellhole ever since. Sometimes when she looked out her little door window she could see other kids walking by, she hoped this meant that she wasn't alone. She had never seen any of her cousins or either of her brothers, she was surprisingly happy about this. That meant that they were still free and not stuck here like her.

The 'doctors' wanted to know if, since magic is carried in the blood, if they could give it to others. When Mel had pointed out that the last mortal who had tried that had died, they had ignored her and continued their rather insane plan.

Mel sighed and looked around her 'room', white and sterile, it matched her clothes, white and sterile. She flopped down on her bed and concentrated once more on contacting dear little Chrissy. She could have sworn that months ago she had gotten through, but nothing had happened since. Closing her eyes she fell into a deep mediative trance.

Several minutes later she was awoken by loud voices that seemed to be arguing. Swinging her legs around and walking to the window in the door she glanced out and gasped.

Several of the white coats were walking down the hall, they all seemed to be talking to one person. An older teen with blond curly hair and brown eyes, an older teen that looked extremely familiar. Wyatt. For a minute Mel hoped that it meant he was here to save her, that is until he spoke.

"Someone knows about this place, you have blown your cover. I want security tightened and no one that has a magical signature, but me allowed in. Am I understood?" Wyatt barked at the cowering white coats.

"Yes sir, always sir." One said, wisely taking a meek voice. Another one wasn't so wise.

"What do you mean our cover is blown?" he asked. " We have taken every precaution that you gave us."

Wyatt stopped walking long enough to pin him with a cold hard stare. "Because I know, and that is a good enough reason for me. Or Dr. Hollingsworth do I have to remind you who keeps the demons away from their kidnapped children?"

Dr. Hollingsworth wilted under the stare, he knew what Wyatt was capable of and preferred to stay alive.

Wyatt nodded, pleased that he was taken seriously and continued to walk, the rest of the doctors scrambled after him.

Mel stayed where she was in complete shock, Wyatt had done this? She started shaking and a sickening feeling washed over her. Did this mean that her parents were part of it too? Is that why she couldn't contact Chris even though he and she had a deep connection?

Mel sat on her bed again and let the despair wash over her.

(&(&&$#$$#&&(

Hermione clutching the ruined book in her hands walked into the common room searching for Harry and Ron. She spotted them playing chess next to the fireplace.

"Harry, Ron, look what I found in the library." she placed the book on the table, and turning made sure that Chris wasn't in the room.

"It's a book Hermione, I'm told that there are several of these there." Ron commented and turned back to the game. "Rook to E3."

"No, look at the bloody title!" she cried, hitting Ron upside the head and turning to Harry.

"It's about Chris's family!" he said in surprise, opening the book and flipping through it. " Hey there are pages missing everywhere!"

"What?" Hermione snatched it away from him and flipped through it as well. Sure enough more than the back pages had been torn out.

There were pages missing in the family section, the Piper section, the children of Charmed section, and the picture section. There was even a family picture where only two people's heads had been ripped out leaving everyone else.

The trio cocked their heads and studied Chris's family, Harry and Ron vaguely remembered that Chris had said a lot on the train, but none of it was coming back. Hermione found Chris, he looked about 10, sitting at the feet of a woman that could only be his mother. They had the same face. Chris had his arm thrown around the girl sitting next to him, they both had large grins and looked completely happy, Hermione realized that it must be Mel that he was sitting with. She shrugged and looked over the rest of the large family, all brown haired and powerful.

"What is so important that someone felt the need to rip apart a book?" Harry mused out loud.

"Chris's past," Ron said after a minute, he could feel when the other two turned and looked at him. "He is the only one here that might feel the need to hide something about his family. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"You are right Ron." Hermione seemed surprised to even be saying it. "That is the only plausible explanation right now. Should we ask him about it?"

"Nah, lets keep this between us for right now." Harry decided before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

&&$#$&(&()

Chris awoke to hear someone throwing up, sounded like it was coming from Harry's bed. His other clue was that Ron was freaking out and asking Harry what was wrong and if he was okay. Chris heard someone leave and return a few minutes later with Professor McGonagall. Harry, Ron, and McGonagall quickly left after Harry said something about Mr. Weasley getting attacked. Chris had never really woke up all at once, took him several minutes really which use to annoy his mother to no end. He sat up and pulled his curtains away from his bed and looked at his other dorm mates. Neville was sitting nervously at the end of his bed, staring at where Ron had been standing not 2 minutes ago and Seamus and Dean were talking in the background. He caught Seamus saying something about Harry being a nutter and decided to butt in.

"Seamus, Harry isn't crazy and you shouldn't take what the mass media says as true."

Seamus now turned to him and Chris could see that he was angry and confused.

"You don't know what the hell is going on, so shut up!"

"I know that you are letting your mother and a _newspaper _effect how you treat people. But be glad that you have a mother to have an affect on you as Harry will never have that." With that all said and done, Chris got up and stormed from the room. He forgot that he was only wearing lipstick kisses printed boxer shorts.

Chris entered the common room and was surprised to see Romilda Vane who he had seen following Harry around.

"Oh hi," she said with a huge blush on her cheeks. He wondered what was wrong with her, all that had happened was that they had met in the common room in the middle of the night.

"What's up?" he asked.

She appeared puzzled for a minute and then answered "The ceiling?"

"What? Oh no, I meant, how are you?" Chris smiled apologetically and she blushed even harder.

Chris looked at her in puzzlement until Lee Jordan came down the stairs.

"Chris, why are you standing in the common room mostly naked?"

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply that Chris had until he looked down and noticed his attire.

"Hot Damn!" he said and ran back up stairs, knowing that he would never be able to look at Romilda Vane in the face again.

(&#$&&(&(&(&&$$#$&&(&(

Hermione walked up to Chris the next morning and simply told him that Harry and the Weasleys had to leave late las t night and that someone named Moody would be picking him up at the train station. She started to walk away when Chris shouted after her.

"Where are you going?"

'Skiing with my parents." she waited, looking like she was expecting him to say something.

"Sounds cool, I like skiing. Have you ever been before?"

"Ah no, but I plan to have fun."

Chris shrugged and went back to his cereal when another slightly tame owl landed in his breakfast. Chris muttered a few choice swear words and pulled out the envelope and staring sadly at his ruined Wheaties. "They aim for it I swear." he mumbled before opening the letter and reading.

Dear Chris,

The hospital is now crawling with guards and all the employees and visitors are checked at the door, so we need a new plan. Sources on the inside say that Mel and a few others that we know are in there.

Seth, the half manticore is one of them. I don't know if you remember but your mom helped his dad save him. Wyatt and Seth used to hang out when we were younger. Also there is speculation as to why you can't be found on the continental United States any more. People are getting worried, so a small appearance might be in order.

Becca, Andy, Sterling, and Emily have all volunteered their services. Emily's little sister went missing about a year and a half ago and we are all hoping that she is one of the kids in the hospital. We will need their help so wipe that frown off your face young man. The key word is that they volunteered and this is their choice. Call my cell when you get here, and be quick about it.

Love and faith,

Hope.

Chris smiled to himself as he reread the letter on the train. Hermione had opted to not go skiing and instead check on Harry and Ron. Something about them needing a solid head at times like these. Chris just thought it was because she liked Ron. They got off at Platform 9 and ¾ and Hermione led them straight to an older man with a revolving eye.

Chris frowned, he was sure that they had met before.

"The boy that I was sent to pick up is the boy that stopped me from getting a Dark Wizard a year ago?" the man exploded and Chris remembered exactly where he had seen him before, and winced at the memory.

* * *

He he on the cliff hanger, sorry but I needed him to get to Grimmauld Place and wanted there to be problems,

REVIEW and tell me what you thought


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the next Chapter. the story shall be ending soon, sorry though i might do a sequel. depends on the feedback i get.

Thanks in the muchoness goes to my beta The Good Die Alone you are excellant

* * *

"Look, mister, that wasn't a Dark Wizard. That was my friend Sterling undercover. You almost ruined an entire mission so we had to stop you," Chris quickly explained as he saw Moody getting angrier and angrier.

"_You_ are a _teenager_! What mission could you have possibly been on that allowed a fellow teenager to kill people? And still be considered innocent?" Moody shouted, attracting the attention of several other train station members. Hermione winced as the people stared at the old Auror and the young boy.

"A very important mission, you bellowing old wind bag. America is very different. Those weren't people that he killed, they were demons." Chris crossed his arms and dared the man to say anything. When Moody continued to look baffled, he relented and added. "Demons have no soul, they aren't human or even close. They just look it. Can we go? The stares are burning holes in my back."

Moody looked even more taken aback, but complied and walked toward a remote corner of the station. He gripped Chris's and Hermione's arms, Chris's maybe tighter than necessary, and Side-Along-Apparated them out of there.

They reappeared in a rather dank house that had heads that were mounted on plaques decorating the walls. Chris's face showed his revulsion clear enough as he looked around.

"What is this place?" he asked

"Sirius Black's parent's old house. He gave it to the Order when they needed a Headquarters." Hermione explained quickly. She looked above her head at where the bedrooms were and started up the stairs. "I'm going to see how Ron and Harry are," she said by way of explanation.

Chris started to follow her, but Moody stopped him.

"The Order wants a word with you," he said gruffly as he dragged Chris down to the kitchen.

"Look, you don't need to drag me around! I have these objects people like to call _feet,_ attached to my legs for easy access and allow me to move. If would let me use them we could get there faster," Chris commented as Moody continued to drag the unresisting Chris down a set of stairs.

A voice could be heard from behind a door. "The war hasn't reached America yet, so why do we need an ambassador from there?"

"There is conflict of a different kind there, though not as bad."

"That doesn't explain why this person felt the need to come."

"Maybe we should listen to them before we make judgments," a female voice interrupted the arguing men.

"Tonks, the American President of Magic already said he won't help. What could this person offer that he hasn't already refused?"

Moody pushed open the door on that note and pushed Chris into a chair.

"Moody, what's with the kid? Want to tell us something?" A man with black hair an attitude to match Harry's asked.

"No, Sirius, meet the American ambassador."

A clamor broke out among the Order members.

"He's too young!"

"What could he know about war?"

"Is this a bad joke?"

"Moody, _really_!"

"He is the American that is going to offer us support in exchange for a service isn't he?" Moody challenged.

The fire roared at that moment and deposited Albus Dumbledore on the stone floor.

"Ah, Chris is already here. Good. We can get started then. Chris, precisely do you need help with?"

"Are you serious?" he asked, looking at the headmaster in disbelief.

"No, I am," Sirius said with a small ironic smile.

"That joke died second year," a man with a tired expression said. Sirius shrugged. He thought it was still funny on occasion. Usually when it wasn't the time for it.

The other members of the Order were still looking at Chris, waiting for him to tell them what was just _so important _that they needed to drop everything and help him with it.

Chris swallowed and reached into his backpack for all the information that Hope had sent him. He hadn't known that Dumbledore even knew about what he was planning, but, then again, that was Dumbledore for you. He always knew what happened in his school.

"We have about twenty-one missing children in three years."

"Why is that noteworthy? Children go missing all the time," the tired man interjected.

"Remus, let Chris finish." Dumbledore requested.

Chris noticed that an older Weasley boy was looking at him like he knew him. The guy did seem familiar, though Chris pushed it to the back of his mind until he had time to ponder on it. He cleared his throat and continued, "What is noteworthy is that all the children are from powerful magical families or are hybrids of some sort. They were all in their teens and their equally powerful families can't find them. We have the location that we believe they are being kept. It's a hospital, and we think that Muggle doctors are experimenting on them."

Chris set down the sheets with each kids profile and picture on it. He also put down the blueprints for the hospital and the sheets with the pictures of the doctors on them.

"We had a great rescue plan in place and about a week ago something must have happened. Security has suddenly increased and there is no way in unless you are mortal and without magic. Three days ago, a low-level demon attempted to get in with a magic child that he must have kidnapped. He was denied access. The child was uh... liberated from the demon and taken back to their parents. That was our original scheme."

Here Chris stopped again and placed the original plans for getting in. They had been going to pretend to be a demon and bounty, get in, get the kids, and get out.

"Since that's not going to work we have to pull out all the stops. Spells, potions, and a lot of them. We personally don't have the resources to pull off something of that magnitude. Hopefully that's where you come in," Chris finished, looking around at the Order.

"Why can't adults in America want to help you? Why go overseas?"

"The adults in America are scared. About six months ago the new Source was crowned. The youngest ever. All children are suspected of being in allegiance with him and aren't trusted, even if it means that other children go lost and mistreated. They also won't believe that mere mortals are pulling this off. And they are right, they have to be helped by a high level demon."

"What about your parents? These kids' parents? They would believe you, their children are at stake!" Molly Weasley interjected. She couldn't believe a parent that wouldn't try to help their child.

"My mother is dead and father uninterested. A lot of these other kids have mortal parents or their parents are dead as well. You don't live very long in my world."

"What the hell is 'the Source'?" Remus asked, as he didn't quite understand that one part.

"The Source of All Evil. The most powerful demon in the Underworld. All other demons answer to him… Or they are vanquished," Bill Weasley answered. A ringing silence followed this pronouncement.

"One of the other Curse- Breakers was American and we talked back and forth about our worlds. George and me went to Magic School once for a presentation as well."

"_That's_ where I remember you!" Chris yelled, smacking himself in the forehead for letting it slip his mind.

"Yeah, the headmaster's younger son. You were excellent in the dueling class we sat in on. Your opponent never saw what was hitting him. And you were all of twelve when that happened." Bill shook his head in memory of the occasion.

"He shouldn't have been partnered with me. All he had was levitation and wasn't very good at it. My brother is harder to beat." Chris shrugged.

"Anyway we are busy with the Source as well. We have a resistance already started against him. Again, no adults. They won't believe what is going on or don't want to risk it," Chris added as he thought about it.

"Teenagers are running the only resistance against the Source of All Evil, and no one thinks that that's strange?" Tonks asked. She wasn't that far out of her teens either and knew that it must be frightening to do what they are doing.

"They think we've started a club. Some people are joining, but that's more magical creatures and such. Now the important part. How are we going to rescue the children?"

"With a big bang," Sirius replied.

&&&#&(&(&&#

In the end it was decided that Bill, Charlie—who was in to see his father—Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Moody, and, finally, Kingsley would be going. This decision was not taken nicely by the younger group of children.

"We want to go as well," Harry protested as they watched Chris pack a bag.

"_No_! You have to stay here and stay safe. The boy savior of the Wizarding World is not going to risk his life. Besides, the Order isn't going to let you go."

"But they let you in the meetings. We aren't even allowed to do that." Harry felt left out. He wanted to help; he could help if they would let him.

"The more people the better, right?" Ron asked. He wanted to go also.

"No, 'cause then we have to look out for you as well. The less people, the better," Chris replied and swung his pack on his back. "I'm leaving. I'll see you when we are done and the kids are safe."

"Be safe," Hermione said.

"Aren't I always?" Chris grinned and headed downstairs.

&&#&&(&&

Hope stood to the side of a major highway and looked at her watch again. He was late. Chris was never late. Something must have happened. She continued to brood and imagine everything from death to becoming a man of the night happening to Chris. Why didn't he just call so that she would know that he was all right? Why did he have to play these games? He could be such an annoying...

Orblights and the sound of several cars backfiring cut off her mind.

"_Chris_!" She attacked the orblights and blinked owlishly at the people standing behind him.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Just people that have agreed to help us. They can distract and grab while we take down the doctors," Chris explained. A car drove past and he pulled her deeper into the woods. They could not afford to be seen right now.

"What could they possibly do as a distraction?"

"We'll talk about it later; right now we need to get moving. How far is the hospital?"

"About a mile and a half. They have wards all around the grounds, the only way in is on foot."

"Great," a person to the side mumbled.

"It's better than what some other situations were," Hope snapped. "We could have had to get there on foot, through a river, and over a mountain. This one is just through the woods. The others went ahead and are scouting out the guards and where they are."

"Good thinking. Do you have the potions and everything?"

"Yep." She handed him a sash similar to those worn by the military for holding bullets, only this one held several potion bottles.

"The usual. Flash, smoke, vanquish, disappearing, teleporting, and the amazing shape shifter."

"You brewed potions?" Chris raised an eyebrow. Hope could not make potions for her life.

"No, Sterling and Emily did. They're almost as good as your mother."

Hope was soon swallowed by the trees they were walking through.

(&(&&&(()&&&&(&&

They had been walking for at least an hour when Chris heard movement in the trees surrounding them. He stopped still and swiveled his head, looking for the source of the noise. Moody had stopped as well, also looking, when a figure stepped out.

Sirius let out a yelp and reached for his wand. Chris grabbed his hand and stopped him from firing a spell.

"Andy!" he said in relief. "Little warning next time might be nice."

"What if it wasn't you?" he asked defensively.

"Andy, you have heightened vision. You saw us before we even heard you."

"Well, I wasn't sure. There are extra people with you." He nodded at the Order members.

"They're here to help. We will need it by the end of the mission. Any other unneeded questions?"

Andy shook his head and then caught sight of Bill. "You were that British guy that came for career day… Man, that was years ago."

"Why do you all remember that?" Bill asked throwing his hands up. "Was I that interesting, or what?"

Andy shook his head, "Nah, it was because you are British. All the other presenters were American. You made it seem cooler."

Bill smiled to himself and kept walking, this time with more bounce in his step.

"_Hey_!" a female voice echoed from the woods. "You ladies going to take all day, or are we going to get some ass whooping in?"

"What's ass whooping?" Remus asked Tonks.

"I believe it's the same thing as arse kicking," she replied.

"Ah, that makes more sense that what I was thinking..."

(&&(&&#&&(())()&(&&

"Welcome to the Hospital for the Mentally Handicapped and Disabled. Or at least what's left of it." Chris pointed to the derelict building that was on the horizon to their left. "This is the position where they are keeping the kids."

"Are you sure?" Moody asked. He moved his fake leg around a bit to keep it from getting sore and stiff. The damned thing was a bloody bother.

"The sheer number of magical signatures that are surrounding and emanating from this place tell us for sure. This is it," Hope replied, regarding the building as if it held the plague. Which was not at all impossible, as it wasn't the cleanest place in the world.

"Was does _that _mean?" Remus asked. These kids seemed to forget that their two worlds weren't as connected as they thought. There were several terms that went right over their heads. Add the fact that Moody was glaring daggers at one of the teens that had joined them later on, and this was a huge headache.

"It _means_ there are a lot of people in there with magic. And since it's a deserted hospital in the middle of Nevada, well… makes you wonder. Wondering, in this case, led us straight to the truth," Chris explained. He had noticed that a lot of the older people had the same expression that he had had his first week or so of Hogwarts. Total and utter confusion.

"My connection with my sister is getting stronger. She's close by." Chris didn't dare look at Hope, afraid to see her optimistic expression. He didn't want this to turn out to be a bust.

_Chris? Is that really you?_

**Yeah... Mellie? **

_Are you here to laugh at me? Why, Chris? Why did you do this to me?_

**What the effing hell are you talking about? I'm Luke Skywalker and I am here to rescue you. What did you get in your head that would make you think otherwise?**

_Wyatt was here. He's working with them…Er… they're working for him. _

**I don't don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna come out with it. Wyatt is evil. As in **_**the Source **_**evil.**

_Wy works for the Source?_

**Wy **_**is**_** the Source.**

_Oh... Shit._

**You can say that again. **

_Oh _shit

**We're coming in. Be ready to move, if you can tell the other kids as well. I gotta go.**

"Chris? Earth to Chris." Hope was waving her hand in front of his face in an attempt to attract his attention.

"We need to get a move on," he said, moving faster.

* * *

REVIEW and tell me what you like, don't like, want to see. cause you have to ask first


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter, i really like this chapter. there are a lot of different view points, i tried to incorporate more Harry Potter people than i have been. so here is the final product, hope you enjoy. REVIEW and tell me if the fighting scenes were any good, i've never really been in a fight and i think that i need to work on that skill when i comes to writing, i tried my hardest.

Thanks to all the people that have reviewed, you are making my life really happy.

* * *

Melinda wanted to dance and sing, they were getting out of here. Chris hadn't betrayed her, though Wyatt was evil now so that wasn't good. That wasn't the point now, she had to let the other kids know that they needed to be ready to leave, that they were going to be able to go home. She focused on who she knew had telepathy like her. There were only two other people and one of them was an angry type of person, and a pessimist. Oh well, work with what you have right? She concentrated on the nice one first.

_Britta?_

_Yeah?_

_Tell the others that are around you that help is coming. We are going to be rescued from this place tonight, we are going home!_

_YES!! Are you for real? I miss my mom so much, I want to see and hug her, hear her voice. Yes. YES! I'll tell the others, no worries here. And I'll get Damian to keep the little ones calm so that the guards don't suspect anything._

_Okay, be safe and sneaky. And I agree, I can't wait to see my mom. It's been TWO whole years._

All right that was done, now for the next person, she hoped that he wasn't going to be the ass he normally was.

_Jack?_

_**Yo.**_

_Let the kids near you know that there are people coming that are going to rescue us today._

_**How do you know? If this is a false alarm there are going to be kids that are simply crushed. **_

_Because Chris is coming, he told me himself, and Chris can't lie to me. _

_**You better be right, I have a score to settle with the people that I call my parents.**_

_They might not have known that these people weren't going to help..._

_**Yeah, right. I'll tell the others.**_

* * *

Seth was brooding in his cell of a room when he heard the whispers from the cell next to him. He normally didn't talk to the shapeshifter as the kid was a full-fledged demon and Seth tried to keep that side of himself under control.

He frowned though as he caught some words of what was being told to the shapeshifter.

_Escape... freedom...revenge._

That didn't sound good at all, what the hell was this kid planning?

"Half-ling," the whisper came from the other cell. The kid was trying to _talk _to_ him? _

"What the hell do you want?" Seth hissed, the guard was shifting in his sleep, they didn't need him waking up again.

"Christopher Halliwell is coming to save his sister tonight, and getting the rest of us out tonight as well." The shapeshifter was so quiet that Seth had to strain to hear him.

Chris? Was coming here? But Wyatt was the reason that they were all here to begin with, why would the Source's little brother be breaking them out? But then again, Melinda was here...

Maybe the stories that the Halliwell brothers were united were wrong, maybe Chris was working to bring down Wyatt.

Maybe there was hope left, after all there was no one more powerful that a Halliwell when they were angry. And Chris was going to be very angry when he saw what they had done to his sister.

* * *

Harry paced the living room of Grimmauld Place, the Weasleys were all at the hospital again. He needed something to take his mind off the fact that his godfather and Chris were out on a rescue mission and he wasn't. It was only after they had left that he admitted to himself that he more than likely wouldn't have been able to do much.

After having so much of the action centered around him and his antics this was a different feeling. Worry. Normally people were worried about him and his friends. And something inside him was telling him that every thing that he knew was going to change when they got back.

Something was going to happen and he couldn't control it. That wasn't an uncommon feeling, Harry felt that he had no say over most of his life anyway, that's why he tended to get into trouble. He wanted to have the feeling that this happened because he wanted it to and not because someone else said that it had to.

Hermione would say that he had to have a output of his stored energy and that his acting out was merely expressing that. Eh, she wasn't that far from the truth, but then again, when is she. Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He needed something to get his mind off this.

"Harry?" he turned to the door and saw someone that wasn't supposed to be there. Not yet at least. Someone that it was becoming increasingly hard to act normal around.

"Ginny? Why are you back already?"

* * *

Chris was laying nearly flat on his stomach peering through the trees. The changing of the guards was supposed to occur in 10 minutes, they needed to be in place before that. The question was of how, they had rather large adults, rather large adults that couldn't keep quiet.

"Shush," he hissed again at Sirius. The man couldn't stay still for longer than 2 seconds, it was like having a two year old around.

"The wet ground is making my back hurt," Sirius whined. He had thought that there would be more action than all the waiting.

"We are moving soon, unless of course you give us away," Chris whispered. He saw Hope flash him the signal, he grabbed Sirius's and Remus's hands and pulled them forward silently.

They crept up to the closest and furthest out guard from behind, this one was for Remus.

"Stupefy," he whispered and as the guard fell they grabbed him before he could hit and make a noise. Chris rifled through his pockets until he found the security card and a map funnily enough.

"This guy must get lost a lot," he muttered.

Chris looked out of the corner of his eye, Sterling and Emily had taken down the other outside guard and Sterling was putting on the uniform. Chris turned back to his group and saw Sirius doing the same.

"What's this?" Chris looked and saw that Sirius was holding up a condom packet that he had taken from the guards pocket.

"Well, well, he's a regular Boy Scout. Don't worry, it's just a thing that men use to keep women from getting pregnant."

"Wish that I had known about those 15 years ago," Sirius muttered as he finished adjusting the uniform.

Chris frowned but decided not to comment, "Ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Let's go then."

Sirius strutted to the door and knocked on it, Sterling came out of the forest and stood next to him. Sterling actually looked like a guard however, Sirius was too laid back and posturing. Remus stifled a laugh next to Chris, he had a flashback to James strutting around the common room 20 years ago. Sirius, it appeared, was channeling his old friend.

"Yes," a voice drawled out from behind the door.

"We are here to be relieved of duty, the new guards are late." Sirius drawled right back, in a spot on American accent.

"Whatever, come in." the door opened and their whole group flooded into the main entryway. Moody shot a stunner at the desk guard and they all split up to go down different halls.

Chris ran down the 2nd hall to his left and saw that Hope, Andy, and Tonks had come with him, he saw another guard walking the hall and seeing him begin to run away.

"Oh no, you don't" Chris snarled and flung him to the wall with his telekinesis. Andy stopped and grabbed his radio so that they could hear what was going on.

"INTRUDERS IN THE SOUTH WING!!" was what blasted through when they turned it up. Chris shrugged, they had known that they were going to get caught, that had always been the plan.

"Hope NOW!!" he shouted and they continued their run down the hall as Hope flung potions that created smoke behind them so that they couldn't be seen. She also flung the potions that were stunners at any guard that Tonks wasn't able to get.

"Wait, I hear voices that way," Andy said. He had his ear cocked toward the hall that branched out on their right. He could hear children's voices, which meant that the majority of them were together in one room. Perfect.

"Then lets go that way," was all Chris said as they proceeded down the hall and towards the doors that said MEDICAL BAY.

Chris concentrated and sent out the signal to the others that the kids were being held in the medical bay and to report there as fast as they could.

* * *

Moody would never underestimate the power of teenagers again. He watched as when met with a dead end, the dark wizard kid blasted a hole in the neighboring wall and climbed through. The kid pulled a map off the wall that detailed the fire escape route and studied it carefully.

"The 'medical bay' is this way," was all he said and continued down the hall. Moody was reminded uncomfortably of himself, he would have done the same thing if he had gotten the chance. Maybe this dark wizard impersonator was not evil, an idea that Moody had been holding close to his heart.

Out of nowhere, 3 guards came barreling down the hall and right at them. Moody flung a hex at one of them and the kid threw a potion that caused the other two become covered in ice and well, stop moving. They reached the double swinging doors that said MEDICAL BAY and pushed through them.

What they saw was heart wrenching, kids were trapped in prison cell like rooms staring wide eyed as more and more people came in.

"Are you the rescuers?" A young girl that was standing near Moody asked.

"Yep," the kid replied. He reached out to open her cell, but got zapped back.

"Aren't the cells marvelous?" a smooth and slimy voice inquired from behind them. Moody saw Chris make a movement with his hands and when nothing happened get a very scared and confused look on his face. The man behind him must have seen Chris as well as he said next,

"Wiccan magic doesn't have any power in this room my boy."

Moody's mind whirled, how were they supposed to get out of here of magic didn't work? Then the thought hit him. _Wiccan_ magic didn't work, that didn't mean that Wizarding couldn't either.

Moody slowly turned around and faced the man, he looked like a frog. Maybe he and that Umbridge woman were related. The man's smile slipped as he saw what Moody was holding, and saw that several other members of the group were holding the exact same thing. Wands.

"Here's what you are going to do," Moody said in a fake calm and happy voice. "You are going to let go of the children, get your other doctors and wait right here until it's time to go. Got it?"

The man got a dreamy expression and to the captives shock flipped the switch that removed the electricity from their bars, and left followed closely by the peg leg man.

Sterling, Emily, and Andy wasted no time flipping the cells open and helping the kids out. Kingsley, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus watched the entrance for more guards, Chris looked for his sister and saw that she was no where to be seen.

Chris climbed up on a table and shouted over the din that the kids were making, "Have any of you seen Melinda Halliwell?"

"She and the other powerful kids are kept down the hall," some kid replied.

"Thanks, get ready to leave. We are taking you to get checked over, and then those who still have parents are going home!"

A great cheer rose up from the mass of kids as they found old friends and rejoiced in being let out, an older teen made his way over to Chris.

"My name is Jack, I didn't believe Mel at first when she said that you where coming. Seemed too good to be true and all. But I wanted to say thanks for getting us out," Jack stuck out his hand and after a shocked moment Chris shook it.

"No problem man, I'm going to get her so that we can all leave."

"Good luck."

Hope saw that he was making his way to the door and followed him, Sirius and Remus came too.

"The kids told me that all the children that might have broken out are kept away from all the others so that they can't communicate. It's on this hall." she told him as they hurried.

On this hall, instead of cells there were merely large doors with a small panel of glass inset near the top. Names were written below them

Hope opened all the doors as Chris looked for his sister, the whole reason that they were there.

**SETH WESTSON**

**CLAUDE DEMON**

**COLETTE DEMON**

**ANTHONY THOMAS**

**GRIFFIN BLACKSON**

**MELINDA HALLIWELL**

There she was, that was her cell, she was behind that door. Chris's hand was shaking as he opened the door. He peered into the dark and nearly sobbed in relief as a small person bolted straight into his arms.

"Melinda."

* * *

Tonks wasn't sure what made her happier as they arranged to get the kids to St. Mungo's. Their obvious happiness at being rescued and getting to go home or the fact that they all the doctors ready to go to Azkaban. She decided to stick with the positive. Moody motioned her over to help transport the 'doctors' to Azkaban and she gladly obeyed.

She looked around at the assembled children before Apparating and noted that some of them seemed to have similar powers to her as they were changing their looks to entertain the other children.

* * *

Moody knew that he was generating rather strange looks, it wasn't every day that you showed up at Azkaban with about a dozen Muggles and told the head warden that they needed to be processed. But seriously, muggle jail wasn't good enough for what they had done to those children. They needed to go to jail, but he didn't know how to get there, so this would have to do.

"Moody?" the head warden was looking over his group in concern. Had the old man finally cracked? What was he doing here with 12 Muggles? Did he know that _he_ could go to jail for this one?

"These men have been holding magical children hostage, they need to be processed and brought up for trial as soon as possible. They are to be considered dangerous."

"What?! Magical children hostage?" the warden looked over the men and resolved to make them very uncomfortable. "I have the perfect place for them, Maximum security, they won't know what hit them."

* * *

St. Mungo's had never had this large influx of patients all at once before, there had to be close to 50 children that needed to be tended to. Thankfully the majority were alright other than malnourished and emotionally traumatized. The main problem that they were facing was some of the wounds weren't healing with their magic, and they had no idea why. After the tenth spell that they waved over one of the children he finally decided to say something.

"You know, I think that the wound isn't healing because it needs whitelighter magic to deal with it."

Healer Prewett looked at the child in exasperation, what in Merlin's name was the child going on about?

"And what pray tell is a whitelighter?"

"A magical being of good whose sole job is to watch over and protect witches. I could call mine if you want me to," Anthony cocked his head at the healer lady and saw that she looked really confused.

"You know what, why don't you so that. If they can heal the wound so be it," the healer threw up her hands and stood back to watch.

"SARAH!!"

A column of blue and white orbs descended and formed into the shape of a young woman that smiled and then looked shocked at the sight of the child.

"Anthony? But how, you are supposed to be dead!"

"Nope, I was kidnapped by crazy mortals, can you heal me?"

"Sure sweetie pie," Sarah healed the wound and knew that she needed to get back to the heavens and tell the Elders that the children were back.

"Anthony, I need to go right quick. I'll be right back I promise, but people need to know that you and the others are okay. So I'll be right back," she looked at him to make sure that he was okay with her leaving already.

"That's fine as long as you come back."

Sarah smiled tightly and orbed away without further ado.

* * *

The Elder Council was meeting about the new threat to the magical world of the new Source, this was a top secret meeting that was not to be interrupted. So when a young whitelighter of little standing burst in they were reasonably upset.

"Whitelighter, explain why you are here," Gideon boomed out.

"Sirs, so sorry to disturb, but the children are back and okay."

There was no need to explain what children she was talking about, they all knew. The loss of 50 magical children had been hard to bear, especially since one of the children was a Halliwell.

"Where are they?"

"At a magical hospital in England. They are all there, including Melinda Halliwell."

"Elders and upper whitelighters you heard the girl! MOVE OUT!! We need to see to these children," Odin spoke this time, he also glanced over at Leo Wyatt and saw that the man was frozen stiff.

"Leo, we need to go."

"I'm coming."

Leo stood still for another minute and then decided to move, he needed to get to Melinda before Christopher did. She would help him save Wyatt, but Christopher... Christopher would poison her mind against her oldest brother and that wouldn't be tolerated.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was rather bored. The Bite Ward at St. Mungo's wasn't exactly an exciting place as the other two patients really didn't want to talk to him, or the healers for that matter. He looked up as one of the trainee healers wheeled another bed in next to his, a young teenager was sitting on it looking around eagerly.

"Well hello young man. Why are you here?" Mr. Weasley asked after the healer left, the kid didn't seem to be bitten or on his death bed.

"Well, they ran out of room on the Spell Damage floor and brought me here instead, this place is so cool! Did you see the balls of light that were in the main entry? I've never seen anywhere like this before," the kid looked around again grinning.

"Why you're Muggle- Born!" this was Mr. Weasley's wildest dreams come true, someone that he could interrogate to his heart's content.

"What's a Muggle-Born?" the kid stopped looking around and looked right at him.

"Someone whose parents aren't magical. That's why you don't know this place right?"

"I was told that my dad was a wizard, but I never met him. My mom was always really tight lipped about it, and well then I was kidnapped right before I turned 11. I'm 15 now. "

"What's your name son?"

"Griffin Parks, though those people called me Black's son which turned into Blackson. Never found out what they meant."

Arthur Weasley took a closer look at the boy sitting next to him, if you darkened the hair and gave him gray eyes instead of blue...he could be a young and happy Sirius Black!

* * *

Chris finally allowed himself to fall asleep. He had been assured by the healers that Mel was going to be okay, a little weak and maybe irrational about certain things, but okay. There had been track marks on her arms where they had taken a lot of blood. Those 'doctors' were going to pay, they were really lucky that his mother wasn't still alive.

She would have blown them up as soon as look at them, and they wouldn't have be able to reform like his father had been when she got mad at him. They would just die. They deserved whatever they got, they were worst than some demons that he had come across.

Sterling had already punched several holes in walls. Emily had found her sister and they were currently sleeping in the same bed before their parents arrived. One of the kids, Jack, refused to call his parents. That didn't matter now though; Mel was safe, Wyatt wasn't here, Leo wasn't here, and all the kids were going to be alright.

That's what mattered most, that they had more the main battle so far. And a lot of the kids that were older were expressing interest in joining the Resistance with Hope and the others until he could get back.

* * *

Melinda was dreaming, she knew she was dreaming. Her mother and all _three_ of her aunts were there, despite the fact that one of her aunts had died before she was born. They were smiling and waving _goodbye. _That wasn't right, Mom and her other two aunts were still alive. They were alright, why are they waving goodbye? Melinda wanted to wake up and see her mother, she forced herself out of the dream.

Melinda opened her eyes, white walls met her vision and for one wild moment she thought she was back at the crazy place until she heard a familiar snore. She looked over to her right and saw that Chris was curled into a chair and sleeping while still watching over her.

"Chris?"

Chris bolted straight up and looked over at the bed to see his sister awake and looking at him.

"You okay, you need anything, water or food. Another blanket, I can get that now if you want me to." He started to get up, but Melinda's laugh stopped him.

"Chris, I'm fine, better than fine now. Just tell me something please."

"Anything for my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister stupid. Where's mom?"

Chris could feel himself staring at her, but couldn't stop. He had never realized that she didn't know, that she had no clue.

How was he supposed to tell his sister that their mother was dead?

* * *

I know that was a sad cliffhanger. Next chapter Wyatt plays a visit, Sirius comes to St. Mungo's, and Leo confronts his two youngest children. REVIEW PLEASE tell how you think that it should play out.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the really long update

here is the next chapter

please review

* * *

Chris was well aware that he was stuttering, he couldn't help it. Never in the entire time that he was planning and imagining this reunion did he remember that Mel didn't know that their mother was dead.

"Mellie, maybe you should rest more. Don't want to wear yourself out, do you? Here lets rearrange your pillow so that you don't get a crink..."

"Chris, stop fussing with my pillows. And answer the damn question will ya. Where's Mom?" Mel peered up at her brother and got the distinct impression that he was avoiding her gaze. Then it hit her. Why Chris would be in England, why her mother and aunt hadn't been in the rescue party, why they had been trying to say goodbye.

"N...No... please, oh god, please no." She started to choke on the words as she said them. Chris finally looked at her full in the face and the heartbroken look that he had confirmed what she had already guessed.

"Mom died about two years ago, on my birthday," he whispered. He closed his eyes as he heard Melinda break down on the bed next to him. He reached out to pull her into him and she collapsed on his shoulder sobbing.

They sat like that for awhile until Mel was calm enough to think, and something was bothering her.

"But...but why didn't Daddy come. He could always tell when she was hurt. Even just a little paper cut, and he'd come orbing down to her. He would have healed her, right?" Melinda looked at him through her red rimmed eyes and Chris found that he couldn't lie to her like he had been planning. He had wanted to protect her from hating their dad like he did. But, Chris, being Chris, opted for the truth in the end.

"I called him, I really did. Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast when she was attacked. I ran down and gathered her up, called for him. But after like 5 minutes, and she still was bleeding and he wasn't there...I called for Wyatt to come. He didn't come either, was busy in the heavens or something and he claims that he couldn't hear me. Anyway, neither of them came. Mom died in my arms." Chris stared at the wall as he recited the story that still gave him nightmares, and caused him to hate the man that was his dad.

"He didn't come?" Mel was a little shocked. She knew that her dad and Chris didn't always see eye to eye on a lot of topics, but he should have come.

"When I asked him, at the funeral, why, he said he only knew that it was me. Not what I was calling about. And that it didn't seem very important," Chris said bitterly.

"Then he isn't very important to me either," Mel said in a defiant tone. "If your child calls for you, you come. You don't wait to see why, you just come. So he can bite me, I don't care about him anymore." She started to get weepy again, "He let my mother die."

And Melinda leaned her head back on Chris's shoulder and wept more until she fell asleep again.

* * *

"My Lord," one of Wyatt's minions shimmered into the anteroom to Wyatt's offices and bowed low.

"What is it now?" Wyatt drawled as he noticed the low-level demon.

"The hospital as been broken into, my Lord. All the children have been taken into custody of Wizarding authorities."

"WHAT??" Wyatt roared, "Why am I only being informed of this NOW!!"

"Well, they took hold of all the doctors and staff. Since you limited the amount of people that may enter, well, we just discovered the fact." The demon kept his head down and hoped to the fiery pits of hell that he wouldn't be going there anytime soon.

"Christopher," was all that Wyatt said as he flamed out, leaving a relieved demon behind.

Wyatt reappeared in the grand hall of the Underworld, where all the demons gathered for kills. He held up his hand and they all fell silent at the appearance of their leader.

"I want Christopher Perry Halliwell brought to me, alive. The bounty will exceed all other bounties that have ever been heard of. Greater than the one that was placed on the Charmed Ones by the Source two Sources ago. If you can get your hands, or claws, on Melinda Penelope Halliwell as well, you will be safe forever from my wrath."

A stir ran up from the demons, they all realized that these two people were his siblings. And the bounty, well enough said that every demon in the cosmos would be after these two.

Wyatt surveyed the hall, and seeing that he had sparked enough interest flamed out.

* * *

"Um, Remus?"

A voice from the fireplace startled Remus Lupin into waking up from his light doze in the kitchen. He spun around and was shocked to see that Arthur Weasley's head was floating in the fireplace.

"Arthur?! Why are you out of your bed? The Healers will kill you if they find out that you are using the Floo."

"There is no time for explanations right now. Listen Remus, there is a slight problem that I believe requires you." Arthur was completely and utterly serious for once. There was no laugher anywhere on his face.

"Uh, Molly told me about the other werewolf that is in your room, and I don't feel that ..."

"It's not about that," Arthur interrupted him. "Though it might be nice of you to talk to the poor chap. But anyway, that's not why I called. When Lily was pregnant with Harry, or even right before she found out. Was Sirius seeing anyone, that he was uh...well _close_ with?" Arthur looked a little uncomfortable with the subject, but asked anyway.

"Uh, let me think. That was awhile ago after all. Um, there was Megan, Megan...Parks. Megan Parks, that's right. They were pretty hot and heavy until she moved to like Wales or something. That was maybe 2 months before Lily found out about Harry. Why?"

"Well, one of the rescued children is Griffin Parks and he looks a hell of a lot like Sirius. Enough to make me think that they were related," Arthur said.

Remus paled to a point where he was nearly dead white. "Oh bugger. This is bad, really bad. If Sirius has a son, that means that the Black line had another heir, which means that his will is wrong." Remus looked wild eyed at Arthur, "I have to tell him. I have to, he'll never forgive me if I don't. I'll see you later Arthur, I have to go."

With that said, Remus ran out and Arthur retreated back to his room.

* * *

Leo Wyatt orbed into St. Mungo's along with the other Elders and immediately requested his daughter's room. Getting the room number was easy, especially after he explained that he was her father, finding it was a bit harder. He was walking down the hall, again, when he saw Christopher emerge from a room.

"Christopher, is that your sister's room? Where is she, I need to speak to her." Leo pushed by his son and started to open the door.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Chris said and put his hand on th door to stop him from opening it.

"Don't be silly, of course she wants to see me. I'm her father and want to talk to her about something important."

Chris scowled and put more weight on the door when Leo again tried to open it. "And would that important discussion involve Wyatt?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"That is none of your business, you are not entitled to know what I want to talk about." Leo placed a hand in the center of Chris's chest and gave him a shove that sent him staggering away from the door. Chris waved his hand and held the door shut with his telekinesis.

"Wyatt is the reason that Mel was in that place. He sent her and all those other kids there, he isn't good anymore. Wyatt is the Source and will stop at nothing to achieve complete power over _everyone_." Chris had walked back over to Leo and was shouting this in his face when the door behind them opened.

"Chris? What's going on?" They both glanced back at the door and saw Mel standing there with her hair mussed and a confused expression on her face. When she saw Leo her expression hardened, something that Leo didn't fail to notice.

"What lies have you told her?" he snarled at Chris. He knew that Chris had told her something that would turn her against him and Wyatt.

"He hasn't told me any lies! It's all the truth! You let Mom die and then, decided to ignore your younger son until Grandpa died," Mel cried at him. Chris had filled her in on what happened after their mother died. Wyatt had disappeared and Chris lived with Victor until his lungs had caught up with his smoking and he had also died.

"He was telling lies about your better older brother, saying that he had turned." Leo pleaded with his daughter. He wanted her to help him with Wyatt, he needed to stop spending so much time in the Underworld and learn more about his powers.

"Wyatt is NOT the _better_ older brother. He is a power crazy demon loving psychopath. He sent me to that place. I _saw_ him. There is no use to try and hide the facts anymore. He's gone down the path of evil and there is no rescuing him from it." Mel stopping ranting and realized that she was breathing too hard.

"How dare you make those accusations toward your brother. He is the best being of good on th planet and protected you and Chris," he said with a sneer. "From all harm that could have come to you. You may have never made it to this age without him."

"I almost didn't thanks to him." Mel pointed out. I mean, hello the hospital.

"Well, I know who to blame for this." Leo turned to where Chris was standing watching all of it play out with an open mouth. He had forgotten how snappy Mel could be, and how mad she could get.

"Christopher, you have poisoned your sister's mind. And in doing so, gone against the Elders and all that we stand for. So punishment must be meted out." So saying Leo raised his right hand and started to gather the power for an Elder lightening bolt. Chris was frozen to the spot. His father, crappy as he was, had never really raised a hand to him.

Leo didn't have a chance to use that power though because Mel blew him up first. Chris sprang into action when Leo reformed and turned to attack Mel instead.

Lifting his hand he threw Leo across the hall. Neither him or his sister noticed the crowd that had formed when the verbal punched were still being delivered.

Many watched in awe as an _Elder _continued to attempt to hurt Chris and Melinda, only to be throw into a wall or blown up. He finally managed to land a bolt on Chris when they thought he was going to stop, Chris landed rather painfully on his back with his shoulder burning. However this only seemed to enrage Mel since she started to blow up Leo without stopping.

Sterling ran forward and grabbed her arms, holding her hands up to the ceiling where she couldn't hurt anyone else.

The Elder Kevin stepped forward and healed Chris before going over to where Leo was lying on the floor breathing hard. "Leo, return to the heavens at once. You have shamed the name of Elders, we are nonviolent. You have acted out of stupidity and injured your own son. They are right by the way, Wyatt has indeed gone to the dark side. Now, go, before I change my mind and leave you to these rather angry teenagers.

Leo glared up at him, but orbed since he noticed the hall full of kids that looked like they wanted a piece of him.

"Thanks Kev," Chris said as he came other rubbing his shoulder. "Why do you believe us when no one else does?"

"Demons are terrible gossips."

"Oh."

"Be careful Chris, when Wyatt gets wind of this he's going to be out for blood." With that final warning, Kevin orbed out, swiftly followed by the other Elders and whitelighters.

"Well Jesus, guess we're rid of him huh?" Mel came up to her brother and stared at the spot where her father had been laying.

"Yep. Good riddance, now we can get down to business." Chris gestured for Hope to follow him, and they went back into Mel's room to talk of the future, and the past.

* * *

As the hours passed more and more parents were showing up at St. Mungo's looking for their children. Many were Muggles and had to be orbed there by a kind whitelighter, even more though wanted to know who rescued them. Upon hearing that Chris Halliwell was the main person to come up with the plot, they wanted him to be awarded some kind of metal or something. They really couldn't have been more thankful.

Sirius though was extremely confused as to why he was being allowed out of the house and to St. Mungo's. It wasn't like he was hurt or something, and Harry wasn't, so why was he here. Remus had done some elaborate Transfiguration on his face so that he could pass as one of the parents that were currently flooding the building. Remus was also making him wait in Arthur's room while he, as he put it, looked for the reason that they were there.

Arthur pretty much ignored him. He was busy talking to the kid that was sharing the room with him. Sirius had to admit though that the kid was a riot, reminded him of himself and James when they were younger.

Just as Sirius was pushing away from the wall to investigate were Remus had disappeared to, the kid's mother came running in. Griffin leaped off the bed and was caught by his mom before his feet touched the ground. She had banded her arms so tightly around him that Griffin had to ask her for room to breathe. When she pulled back to smile at him and examine him better Sirius caught a glimpse of her face.

Oh Merlin's bleeding Y-fronts. It's couldn't possibly be her. But of course it was, Megan Parks, the girl he hadn't seen in some 16 years. Wait a minute...

Sirius's head swiveled between her and her son, a boy that was about Harry's age. Who would have been born 16 years ago. He was sleeping with her 16 years ago, and she mentioned being late the last time he saw her. Then she had run off to Wales or Sweden, something like that. And if his guess was right, have his child.

This was why Remus wanted him to come here. But he couldn't reveal himself here. He was a murder, and would be hauled back to Azkaban before he got a chance to explain himself. And to hear hers.

He needed to find Remus.

* * *

So i hope that you really liked it

leo got beaten up to the point where he won't mess with his kids anymore, sorry i couldn't kill him. i need him later

and yes Sirius will solve his little problem in the next chapter

REVIEW and tell me if the fight was any good


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the long awaited chapter, and the last other than the epilogue that i am posting in about an hour. i hope that you all like it, and severely apologize for the wait. Please review

* * *

Chris knew that he was needed more in America, fighting his brother and his army, than he was needed in England. There was no need to further the education that he was receiving at Hogwarts as it really wasn't helpful, and there was no way he was leaving his sister. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to explain this to Harry, and Hermione, and Ron, but he was leaving and no more threats for Dumbledore or his father were going to stop him. Not that Dumbledore had every really threatened him, but his father sure as hell had and that was good enough.

Chris looked around him at his sister and Hope, they were sitting next to each other on the bed waiting for him to speak.

"Well, I think that it is obvious that I need to go back to America with you two and figure out how to save Wyatt. School hasn't been important for years and this is not the time to be worrying about grades and who the cutest girl in school is..."

"Well, that girl is me, so there is no need to worry about that," Melinda joked softly trying to alleviate the situation.

"Thanks, that one question answered. The next is what we do with that prophecy that Tricia gave you. I think that it holds the key to what is expected that we do to save the world and prevent a terrible future that I see coming unless we change something fast." Chris started to pace in front of the bed as he went back over the prophecy in his head.

"Wait, what prophecy? What in God's name are you talking about?" Melinda demanded.

"Oh, you have a cousin from your Aunt Prue that you aren't supposed to know about that told us of a prophecy made when Chris was born." Hope explained when she saw that Chris didn't appear to be listening.

"Well, what did it say?"

"It said, _The brother thought to be less shall travel to a place forbidden and forever change history. Resistance shall help, as well as the live ancestor thought dead. Power of Three will rise again as the bell tolls 13 and one thought help will join the society of Wormtails, time changes and time saves._"

"That means that Chris has to go to the past doesn't it? Change history, Power of Three, place forbidden, and all that talk about time and it changing and saving. This means that Chris has to go to some point in the past and change whatever evil got to Wyatt and keep it from getting to him. And the past is forbidden ever since Mom and the aunts got zapped to the 60's and almost stopped their whole existence from being. The Elders put a kablosh on it and even upper level demons don't dare cross them on this one." Melinda spoke, her eyes following her brother as he continued to pace and didn't appear to be listening to them.

"There is still a spell to travel into the past in the Book. I found it one day when I was looking for a demon that the Elders wanted Mom to go after. She said that I needed to keep it to myself when I mentioned it to her. But, Wyatt has the Book now, and there is no way that we are going to be able to get our hands on it. " Chris said, stopping his pacing and turning to look at them.

"We need more time to fully develop this plan, that much is obvious. Besides, we can't send you into the past as a 16 year old. What would be the reason; they would figure out that you are a Halliwell or think that you are an enemy and both those situations wouldn't bode well. You need to be older, pretend to be a whitelighter or something," Hope proposed.

"That could work," Chris said, he thought about it, working all the kinks out of that plan. "Pretend to be a whitelighter from the future trying to protect or save Wyatt. We all know that the Charmed Ones will do anything to rescue him, he was the favorite for a long time. And we are going back to when he was the only child around, and it's Mom in general. She was a monster when it came to a threat to her children. So promote Leo early and take his place."

Mel jumped up and walked over to him excitement lighting up her face, "That would get him out of our way. He wouldn't want may harm to come to his precious son; Chris, I heard rumors while I was captured..." She trailed off, obviously unwillingly to say anymore than that.

"What rumors? About what happened to Wyatt?" Chris stared at her face, he was immensely curious as to what would have her so nervous to talk about.

"No, about why Leo might have never liked us... You know that Mom and him got divorced right after the Titan attack even though he would still come down and see Wyatt and check on them, right?" Melinda backed away a bit from her brother and started to nervously twist her fingers together.

"Yeah, that's how he and Mom kept getting back together even after they decided that they couldn't do the marriage thing anymore."

"Well, Mom was dating, and Leo thought that you were this fireman's son. Not his. Until you orbed he wouldn't believe Mom about the fact that he had two sons and not just one."

Chris stopped dead in the middle of the room staring at his sister like he had never seen her before as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall in place.

"And I was nearly three before I orbed the first time, and that's when they had you. Because he realized that he was being an ass and that Mom hadn't been lying to him. How did you hear this? Why would kids be talking about the sexual relationship of our parents?"

"It was the guards actually and you heard Kevin, demons are.."

"Terrible gossips. Yeah, I have to go and talk to Dumbledore about leaving his precious school. Even he must realize that I am a better asset where the battle is than anyway from it. Not everything can be done from the safety of a school." Chris walked to the door hesitating as he reached the doorway.

"Head back to America and to the Resistance, they need to know that the kidnapping is stopped and that they can go outside again. Hope, remember the line about the traitor and keep watch over anyone that we don't know very well. I'll see you as soon as I can."

Chris shut the door behind him and started for the stairs, his mind was in utter turmoil as he thought back over what exactly he had learned. His father not believing his mother, that there was or was going to be a traitor to him, and that he had to go back to where he wasn't born and face his mother. The one person in his life that knew him inside and out and he had to go to where she wouldn't even know that he was her son. That he would meet the father that his mother would always tell him about, the one that would and did do anything to protect his son, the father that he had never known.

Chris was walking down the stairs almost near the animal bites ward when he came across two men arguing, he was surprised to see that one of them was Remus. The man had always appeared cool-headed to Chris, never one to lose his temper and he was arguing rather passionately with a complete stranger.

"Remus?" he asked when they both stopped for breath.

"Chris!" they both replied, which was odd as he didn't even know the second man, however as he looked closer at him he almost looked like Sirius gone wrong. Then it hit him, oh no.

"Oh, no, Remus you did not sneak him in here! He is wanted by the entire English government, and you brought him into the only Magical hospital on the continent? Why the hell would you risk that?" Chris yelled in a whisper, the men seemed to shrink back from the youth's obvious anger.

"It was because of something really important, it really couldn't wait, I swear on Merlin's beard." Sirius said holding up his hand like a Boy Scout. Remus seemed to roll his eyes at the action, but then adopted the same pleading look that Sirius was directing at Chris.

"Well, get it out of the hospital, if you get caught Harry will lose the only father figure that he has ever known. So take the important reason and take it back to the house alright?" They both nodded at him, and he continued to walk rolling his eyes at their foolishness.

Remus turned to Sirius and tugged off the stairwell and back into the corridor. "We are going to take both of them back to the house and figure this out there." He hissed in a very quiet whisper. Sirius nodded and kept behind Remus as they went back into Arthur's room where Megan and Griffin were still waiting. Arthur was holding them there by making something up about records that still needed to be filed or something to that effect.

Remus stepped forward, they couldn't trust the other people in the wing to keep quiet about Sirius Black being there. In fact they were sure that they would start to panic when they saw that there was a 'murderer' in the room with them. But, who knows, the new werewolf might ask for a favor.

"Megan, I don't know if you remember me. We were mutual friends friends through Lily and James Potter, and another friend."

"Yes, I sort of remember you. You were always very ill so I never saw that much of you. But Siri-"

"Shhhh," Remus interrupted her. "We need to go somewhere else and continue this conversation away from prying ears." He dropped his voice until it was nearly a noiseless whisper and looked around at the other patients knowingly.

"Oh, sorry. Um, sure I guess. Is it really important?"

"Yeah," Remus nodded as he thought it over. "Yeah, you could say that."

* * *

Harry was pacing back and forth in the room that he and Ron were sharing when Chris came in with his pack slung over his shoulder. Harry got a terrible feeling that Chris had come in to say good bye.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He asked when Chris made no move to sit down and was rather standing in the door way.

"Yeah, my friends need me more in America. San Fransisco is kinda torn up and all the other kids are willingly to fight now that they are back with their parents and what not. So, I need to stop the Source and, well, save the world I guess."

"I can understand that," Harry said on a half laugh. He scratched the back of his neck and looked around the room sheepishly. "So, this is it? Will we ever meet again?"

"Maybe, hopefully. If you defeat your badass and I defeat mine, we should go out and get a drink. Raise a glass to saving the world and whatnot. But, until then, good luck Harry." Chris turned toward the doorway and stopped again and looked back.

"You should ask her out you know."

Harry turned the brightest shade of red, "Who?"

"You know who," Chris shook his head when Harry started to shake his.

"She still likes you," Chris said.

"She has a boyfriend, and six brothers, and she is just a friend."

"For now." Chris laughed at Harry's expression and left still laughing. He inwardly hoped that they would both get a chance to have that drink one day.

* * *

Sirius watched as Megan and her son, his son, both Flooed back to America, and thanked whatever god was out there that he would never have to have that conversation again. They had agreed that it was wrong for her to leave without so much as an explanation, and that they were going to work things out. But Sirius was a 'convicted murderer' not that there had been much of a trial, and it wasn't safe yet for him to join them yet.

Megan and Griffin would be waiting for him when this was all over, and he was going to spend the summer with them under the influence of Polyjuice. They would have to wait until then to really start to connect, and he needed to tell Harry. The pup was the only family that he really thought that he had until a few short hours ago and Harry deserved to know about Griffin.

They could all get together, Megan knew Lily better than he did and could share more stories. They could start to pull lives out of the mess that the world was, he just needed to get through the end of the school year. When the O.W.L.s and Umbridge were over they could all talk and start over.

* * *

Chris looked around him at the mass of people and magical creatures that were waiting for him to guide them. They had all come here when they heard that he would be leading them, they were only hear because they thought that he would be leading them.

"I guess you all heard the news, all the kids are back." He saw heads nodding and even spotted some of the aforementioned kids surrounded by friends that kept reaching out and checking that they were still really there.

"We are at war now. The Source of All Evil will not stand the fact that we took them out underneath his nose. There are bounties on most of your heads now, there is no going back from here. Do all of you understand?"

There was a loud chorus of yes and other words of agreement. The kids of America were already becoming the army that they needed to be, there was no more childhood left in the room.

"Is it true that Wyatt Halliwell is the Source?" a random voice shouted from the depths of the crowd.

Chris inwardly cursed, he had hoped to keep that particular fact to himself. There was no telling what would happen to some of the people that were here when they heard that. If they thought that all hope was gone they might leave and join him. He was after all the most powerful magical being walking the earth.

"Yes, Wyatt Halliwell, my brother, is the Source." He raised his arms for quiet when it appeared that alarm was going to take over the room. "But, there is no need to think that we have already lost. He is one person, and there is a prophecy that states how we can bring him down. We have a plan, we just need more time so that it will work right. Therefore, we need all of you to have hope and spit in his face by simply being here. Work with me, and my sister and friends, and therefore against him. We cannot allow his reign of terror to continue forever!!" A roar of approval filled the room and Chris himself allowed him to feel hope that they will win.

He watched as kids reached out for their loved ones and friends, he saw Mel hug that Griffin kid and knew that they had to win. These feelings of hope, love, and faith had to grow and become strong. He would do whatever it took to ensure that.

* * *

REVIEW!!! please and tell me if you like it, i like it but it's my story


	16. Epilouge

Here is the end, hope that it ties those final knots for all of you

* * *

Christopher Perry Halliwell led the Resistance for 6 years before going to the past and saving the world so that none of this would ever happen. As he stepped through the portal watching his fiancée fight he heard the grandfather clock chime midnight, as he stepped into the past it chimed one more time making 13 and fulfilling the prophecy. He defeated the evil after his brother, and his soul, and unfortunately all the memories that it contained, was given to the new baby version of himself. He and Harry had that drink when they were 24, they toasted James Sirius Potter and the new generation that he represented. Harry didn't know who he was, but had a feeling that he couldn't explain. He works with his mother in the restaurant and the nightclub.

Melinda Penelope Halliwell never fully recovered from her confinement, but was able to lead the Resistance after her brother left. She made sure that Bianca had a funeral and got the truth out that she was never the traitor they thought she was. She had an ongoing relationship with Griffin Parks Black, they were one of the few success stories during the war. In the changed future, Mel met and married a Griffin Parks. They met at Magic School and were never parted after.

Hope Peterson was killed by Sterling Bates when they were both 19. Sterling turned sides and joined the society of Wormtails after Wyatt promised him great power. Hope was Chris's best friend in both futures and they were married in the changed future after Chris finally stopped running away from his feelings and the nightmares that always plagued him. Their first daughter's name was Virginia, they called her Ginny.

Griffin Parks Black was crushed when the news of his father's death reached America 6 months after his death. He threw himself into the Resistance with a vengeance. Only Mel was able to talk to him and relate to him what it felt like to lose a parent. In the changed future he never met his father and his mother refused to discuss it. But he did feel a strange compulsion to give his first son the middle name Sirius to the anger of his mother.

Elder Leo Wyatt was never talked to by his children. Wyatt even refused to speak to him, and Chris and Mel had already made their feelings known. He died when Chris was 21 after a darklighter sent to kill Chris, hit him after he threw himself in the path of the arrow. Chris never knew that it was his father who had taken the arrow for him.

Harry James Potter found out that the war in America was finally over when the first tourists showed back up in England when he was 23. It was then that he discovered that Chris had been fighting his brother. And you all know what else Harry did.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was completely angered by the fact that his little brother betrayed him. However, he gave both his siblings chances to escape from him, even when he had them surrounded. In the changed future he became a school guidance counselor and preached a nonviolent solution to everything. He is a terrible cook.


End file.
